I won t hold back
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: "Red...the colour so beautiful and deadly...but now it only meant one thing. Death." Hanji got badly injured in the last expedition and has to recover from her injuries. But that s not her only problem. Was she allowed to develope feelings for her old friend even if there s someone else already who truly loved him? [Rated M for later chapters] [Levihan slow built]
1. Red

Red... the colour so beautiful and deadly... adoring beautiful sunsets stretching out in a red orange colour... She loved to watch them from her old rotten window in her room. It was one of the rare things what could each day, make her look up from her papers, her so called research. Not many acknowledged her work and how she sacrificed her life each day for it.

But now it only meant one thing. Death.

As Hanji opened her brown eyes the dark grey sky greeted her bruised face. Raindrops were falling on her body which was spread out on the ground without any mercy while thunder was roaring in the sky muting most of the screams and cries from her dying comrades around her. She didn't know exactly what had happened but one thing was for certain... she fucked up and if she wouldn't do anything in the next few seconds she would end up sooner than later like her friends around her. Torn in pieces, unmoving lying in a puddle of blood mixed with mud thanks to the rain falling down on them.

"...Ahh, and here I just got a new pair of goggles the other day. Erwin will kill me."

Carefully Hanji pulled her broken goggles over her head. Getting an eye injury was something which she didn't need now too. Looking back at her hand she grimaced. Red... blood from her forehead. She was bleeding. The impact from hitting onto the ground must have caused it.

Trying to sit up the pain finally set in as well. A sharp pain filled her right side.

"The shock was over so of course it would start to hurt like shit" she cursed.

Her right leg was broken most likely. Blood was seeping out of it, making her lie in a puddle of dirty brown and red. Her 3DMG was broken too as far as she could tell. Clicking her tongue she let herself fall back into the mud, looking up at the gray sky. Levi would scold her for this but she was already dirty so what does it even matter?

Besides she couldn't move, she couldn't use her 3DMG to at least climb up on top of a tree... she could do nothing... only wait for the steady louder growing footsteps to reach her. It didn't took long until a 5 and 10 meter class titan soon came in sight. They didn't look like they were abnormals, not that it did change anything about what would happen to her.

Even now in her dim situation she was in she couldn't help but chuckle. At least they looked kind of cute she thought. Seriously what was wrong with her? She was about to die and all she could think about was this? Someone else would continue her research. Moblit was her right hand so he was the best candidate. Poor him now he would be loaded with the responsibility all by himself.  
Just as the 10m class titan reached his hand out for her a thunder echoed through the sky, turning the whole sky white. A split second later both titans fell to the ground, the nap of their necks cut out. Bright light and the coming out steam from the titans was making it hard to see the figure standing on top of one of the corpses. But even without glasses and a bad eyesight Hanji could tell, the wings of freedom worn proudly on the back of his green cape as he looked behind himself at her.

"Levi"

Like the roaring thunder himself he came descending down from the sky in a flash of light. Faster than anyone and stronger than anyone in the whole Survey corps. It could only be Levi.

"The hell are you doing four eyes?"

Also the only one with such a vulgar language, addressing her with such an almost lovely nickname.

"Ahahaha, would you believe me if I said I was enjoying the night sky, looking at the stars?"

"It's raining like shit, the sky is grey and not a single damn star is out to be able to see. Did your eyesight become even worser as it already was to begin with?"

Putting his swords away he made his way to her, scowling like always. Standing now in front of her he kneeled down to her shocked expression, ignoring the dirt around him or the water soaking into his white pants painting them in an ugly brown.

"You look like shit.."

"Sorry clean freak, I couldn't find the time to take a proper bath. Could you lend me a ha- ughh this hurts..." she hissed as he pressed a white cloth onto her forehead. Wait wasn't this his beloved cravat?

"Stop whinning and don't look with such a questionable expression at me. It's the only thing I have with me. You better wash it after we are back within the walls before returning it to me, shitty glasses"

Levi carefully wrapped the white clothes around her head bandaging her, afterwarts he took her 3DMG off since it was only unnecessary death weight for both of them at the moment. Wrapping his cape around her freezing cold wet body, he could at least shield her a bit from the down pouring rain. He had to hurry however before more of those monsters would find them. A proper medical treatment she would receive later at the camp soon enough.

Looking up he scanned the area for any danger or other injured... But the screams and cries had turned quiet since a while.. Hanji was the only survivor.  
Clicking his tongue in frustration Levi picked her up into his arms as careful as he could which didn't stop Hanji from groaning in pain however.

"Uggghh.. I can't even pinpoint where it hurts the most. My whole body screams in pain. Sorry Levi for giving you all the trouble... now you even have to carry me. Say, where's your squad? Did you come alone? Erwin told you he doesn-" Hanji stopped as she looked up at his face a small smile gracing her lips.

He tried to not let it show how concerned he was. Hiding his true feelings behind his stoic mask. But in reality he cared, most likely more than anyone else in the corps. Over his fallen comrades, over the people he couldn't save even through he has the title humanity strongest soldier. Shouldering everything on his shoulders alone. Not even Hanji herself knew what he must have endured in his younger years before he joined the Survey corps. But she could guess. He was a former thug, he came from the underground leading a gang, she knew about the two important friends he had Isabel and Farlan and how they died... the few years they knew each other now she had plently of time to study him, to learn how to read him, to understand his weird behaviours. But those were all things in the present for the things what happened to him in the past Hanji let him decide the pace. He would tell her eventually.

She placed one of her hands on his cheek to make him look at her. "Levi.. I'm fine. Thank you."

It took him quite by surprise as he stopped and landed on one of the nearest three branches to be able to look down on her form. As he did she already had her hand removed from his cheek and her eyes were closed. But she was breathing. She was alive.

He sighed before he took off again, murmuring quietly. "You better will be Hanji."


	2. Visitors

"Mmmgh..Where am I?"

Opening her eyes slowly Hanji got greeted by a bright light. The sun? Blinking a few times her eyes adjusted to the new brightness. Her vision was blurry, she wasn't wearing her glasses.. right her goggles broke in the last expedition... slowly her memories cleared up and she remembered what happened in the last expedition. Levi saved her and carried her back to the camp... they must be back within the walls.

"How long was I out...?" ... I'm in my... room..?" she mumbled to herself as she searched for her glasses on her bedside table where they always were, not noticing the figure sitting in a chair right next to her bed the whole time until there was a shifting noise which made Hanji look up into his direction only to look at the sleeping figure of Levi.

Wait, what was he doing here!?

With his legs and arms crossed, wearing casual clothes Levi was sleeping on the chair next to her bed. In her room, like it was the most normal thing to do! Why was he doing this!? Didn't this clean freak have anything else to do like for example clean his room? Was he watching her sleep?

The more she was thinking about this whole situation she was in the more confused and embarrassed she felt. And it didn't helped her one bit that Mr. sleeping beauty with his light sleep decided to wake up, opening his eyes to stare down at her with his piercing blue/greyish eyes.

"G-good morning Levi. How are you feeling today? haha..."

No answer only those piercing eyes boring holes in her body or for Hanji it felt like in her very soul even.

"Morning. Don't you think that's my line, shitty glasses?" He sighed reaching to a small table next to him, pouring water into a glass and holding it out in front of her.

"You were out for two whole days. You need to drink something"

"Ahh thanks, my throat felt kinda dr-" She froze. "WAIT TWO WHOLE DAYS!? AHHH MY RESEARCH! MY WORK! I HAVE TO GET UP AND ASK MOB-"

But before she could even think about anything like jumping up from her bed and forgetting about her condition or the offered glass with water completely, Levi grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and yanked her back backwarts. Forcefully grabbing her with one hand by her shoulder and pressing her down into the mattress while with the other hand holding the forgotten glass in front of her face again, all the time giving her a death glare.

"But Leviiiii-!"

"Drink. Now."

He could be so intimidating if he wanted to. Hanji gulped and did as he ordered her to, drinking the whole glass slowly until it was empty. Levi watched her, boring daggers into her from his position as he sat back down onto his chair.

"You have a broken leg, multiply bruises over your whole body and a head injury should you have not noticed, dumbass. Moblit continued your research. He knows whatever gross research you are doing just fine without you. There's no problem for you being absent for a few days. Your other Squad Members Nifa, Keith and goggle guy did the paperwork for you. Focus on your health for once in your goddamn life"

"I see..." As he explained her injuries she looked down on herself, removing the blanket fully from herself to reveal her thick bandaged broken leg and finally taking notice over her injuries. She probably would have kissed the floor if she would have tried to leap out from her bed without Levi being there stopping her. Sheepishly she scratched her head grinning at him. "Sorry Levi. You know I´m a workaholic. So.. by the way...what are you doing here?"

Now it was Levi´s time to freeze. How should he explain it to her, without making it sound weird? He wasn´t good with explanations for goddamn sake!

"The medical wing is having it´s hands full. You weren´t the only one being injured afterall. Since they decided your injuries aren´t this much of a big deal, they put you back into your room. But since you are an abnormal creature of a human being someone had to stay here and make sure you wouldn´t do something stupid like just now almost"

"And this someone is you?" She blinked a bit surprised. "Why not tell Moblit or one of your squad members like Petra or Oluo to do the job?"

"..."

Great just great how is he getting out of this now? To his luck Levi got saved by a knock on the door and someone entering the room.

"I hope I´m not interrupting something. Hanji you are finally awake I can see."

"ERRWINN!" Hanji chirped happily while Levi gave him his deadpan expression.

"What do you want Erwin?"

"Now, now there´s no need to look at me like that Levi. Hanji is a important asset to the Survey corps and as a friend can I not be worried about her well being?" The blond men said giving Levi a smug face before he gave his full attention back to Hanji again.

What was this old commander up to? Levi didn´t liked this one bit. How much he wished to whip thus smug face he was giving him a moment ago from his face. Like he knows something even Levi himself didn´t know about himself.

"Don´t say that Erwin. You make me embarrassed." She blushed. "I´m fine. Just give me a week or two and I will be like new!"

"I hope so." Erwin walked over and patted her head. Levi could only watch from the sidelines, watching her dumb happy puppy expression she had on her flushed face. So damn annoying and irritating.

"Was this all you came for? To pamper, shitty glasses?"

"Ah, no there is more don´t worry Levi." Erwin pulled out a few papers and handed them over to Hanji who took them a bit confused. "I finished working on your requests you put on my desk a few days ago."

"OHHH!" Thank you Erwin!" she flipped through the pages eagerly.

Requests? What requests? Levi watched Hanji´s happy go lucky grin to slowly disappear from her face until she put her documents down.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH BUT ERRWWIIIIINNNNNNNN YOU REJECTED EVERY SINGLE ONE! HOW AM I ABLE TO RESEARCH ON MY TITANS IF I DON´T GET ANY NEW ONES!? AND THE NEEDED TOOLS TO WORK ON THEM!"

Of course it was about her titans. All of a sudden Levi felt dumb to even question himself for a split second over what does documents were about. Looking at them in her lap which all had rejected written on them along with a sign from the Commander Erwin Smith himself.

"Hanji, I´m not changing my mind. We don´t have the money to give you any more for your research at the moment. That´s my last word"

"But Erwin! I´m never wanting anything special!"

"Tch, if Erwin says no you have to deal with it. Stop your whinning already. You will disturb the injured in the medical wing."

"I don´t want to hear that from you cleanfreak!" She turned to him glaring. "Who´s the one with a expensive tea addiction and all those unnecessary cleaning supplies you buy each month"

"Unnecessary?" He snapped. "Not everyone wants to be a dirty rat like you"

"Not everyone needs to smell like soap like you either"

"Don´t give me that lie you don´t need anything. Those shitty glasses of yours you always destroy during your experiments or on the expeditions. You know very well they are expensive as shit"

"This is something different. They are necessary for me!"

Erwin sighed watching them bicker like elementary children and shook his head, silently facepalming. Mike who came in to check up on Hanji as well placed a hand on Erwins shoulder knowingly looking at him as they looked at each other. "Levi, Hanji that´s enough. Hanji, Levi is right. You could try to take better care over your glasses and goggles. And Levi, I told you a few days ago to buy less tea from our money. As much as some soldiers and you enjoy them we need enough money for the food supplies too. Or do you want that everyone will have to eat bread with a raw potato each day?"

"Tch" He crossed his arms over his chest, resigning.

"It´s not my fault I have bad eyesight." Hanji mumbled puffing her cheeks slighly, finally noticing Mike as well. "Oh, hey Mike"

"Looks like you are pretty healthy, Hanji. That´s good. Don´t make us worry so much." Mike smirked. "As Levi arrived at the campside with you on his arms we feared the worst already"

"Shitty glasses will not kick the bucket so easily. Not as long as titans are around she wants to cuddle with and die in the process probably." He muttered before getting up and walking up to the door.

"That´s not true- Eh? Levi where are you going all of a sudden?"

Levi didn´t answer her and closed the door behind him.

"We should probably go too. That´s right, Hanji. For the time being you are forbidden to do any experiments. That´s an order." Erwin added the last part with a stern voice.

"The more you rest the faster you will be able to return to the fields and to your titans Hanji." Mike added as both excused themselves and waved her goodbye.

Outside Mike couldn´t help but sniff the air grinning. "Erwin what did you do? The jealousy aura was intense in there as I entered. How old are they again?"

"Sometimes I think they will never grow up..."


	3. Silent Jealousy

Chatting, laughing, the sound of tableware. This was the cantine where a certain humanity strongest soldier made his way straight to the kitchen area, two plates in his hands. Ignoring everyone looking at him, he checked what was still available from breakfast. Even his own squad which was sitting together at a table in the back. Oluo almost chocked on his bread as he saw Levi entering the room. The past two days no one of his squad saw him even once so they already were pretty worried over their captain.

"Ahh, Heichou! G-good Morning" Petra was the first reaching him followed by Oluo, Erd and Günther right behind her.

"Heichou!" "Good morning" The others all blurred out happily while Levi took a deep sigh just fishing out two good looking pieces of breads, placing them on the plates before looking at them brieftly, only to continue gathering food right after.

"Morning"

Too scared to ask the three guys pushed Petra lightly onto her back to ask him the question they all had on their mind. "A-ah heichou we didn´t saw you for a few days..."

"Yes, and?" He didn´t even look up at her being busy putting some eggs and actually a piece of ham onto a plate. Now he would need some tea... whatever Hanji said about his tea he knew better.

"W-we wondered where you were and we were..."

"We were worried about you, heichou. After how the expedition ended and how even the insa- uggghh"

Before Oluo could finish Petra hit her elbow into his side which resulted in him bitting his tonuge and continued. "Hanji-san looked pretty hurt. Many soldiers got injured this time so we were concerned over your well being Heichou."

"There´s nothing to worry about. I´m fine as you guys can see. I took care of Hanji the past two days." He explained, pouring hot water into two teacups he took out and prepared the tea.

"Took care of her?" Günther asked carefully. All four were a bit taken aback by those words.

"Heichou, why are you taking two plates with you and two cups with tea? Are you eating with someone?" Eld asked next.

"Hanji."Was his only reply as he walked past them again out of the cantine.

But those words were enough to shock a certain red haired girl, starring after him with wide eyes. She felt a painful pang in her chest just like two days ago. They saw Levi returning to the camp and immediately run up to him only to find him cradling a uncinous Hanji in his arms. Petra doubt she ever saw Levi so careful with someone before as he carried Hanji to the medic tent as if she were out of porcelain and would break any minute. He started giving orders for someone to come to him right now and treat her injuries. She was bleeding from various places, staining Levi´s clothes in deep ugly red, but he didn´t seemed to care at all. Even as the medics rushed to Hanji he never left her side. Keeping his eyes on her. Even Petra could tell he was worried. Over Hanji, over a woman which wasn´t her...

Unable to watch the scene anymore Petra left helping soldiers with the horses and other tasks just to keep her mind off. Off of thinking what just was happening inside the medical tent. But now two days later here she was feeling worser than before even, looking down on the floor. Does this mean Levi never left Hanji´s side the whole two days? Was she this important to him?


	4. Nursing the abnormal

Hanji sighed for the utmost time pouting. She had a big problem now as she noticed as everyone had already left her... She was unable to get up on her own without any crutches or something close to it!

"Ahh... THIS SUCKS! I don´t want to yell for help and look like a helpless baby."

Why did Levi leave her anyway? Was he not keeping an eye on her for a while in case she needed something? At least it did look like this from her perspective. But now when she actually could need him he wasn´t here!

"Why was he even so worried about? I didn´t die, right? He´s so weird sometimes."

"Who´s weird, four eyes?"

"Eh? L-LEVI!? OUCHHH!" She yelped in pain.

Hanji was so deep in her own world thinking over Levi, mumbling and trying to sit up at the edge of her bed that she didn´t notice him knocking or even entering her room. Jumping in utter surprise was the end result as she made eye contact with him which ended up in her hitting her broken feet at her wooden bed against her bedpost. "THIS HURTS! DON´T SURPRISE ME LIKE THIS! LEVI YOU BITCH!"

Hanji continued to yell insults at him while all that Levi was to stand at her doorway with tea and two trays with food in his hands. Clicking his tonuge he quickly slamed the door shut behind him with one of his legs. Soldiers coming and checking out why a certain abnormal was yelling all kind of obscene profanities was the least he could need now. He had gotten already too many questions from his own squad in the cantine.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot. I´m away for ten minutes and you make a huge mess already."

Pushing the tray in front of her face made her immediately stop however, blinking in surprise as she looked at all the food displayed in front of her all of a sudden. To her dismay a loud growling sound emerged from her stomach, signaling she was more than hungry and making it impossible for her to deny it. "Don´t space out and take it already. And drink the tea before it gets cold."

"Ahh... thanks..." Taking her tray from him, she looked up to watch him taking his seat again into the same chair next to her bed where he came from, putting his own tray on his legs before starting to take a sip from his own cup of tea.

Feeling her irritated eyes on him he stared back at her a bit annoyed because she still didn´t even took one bite yet. "What?"

"..you went out.."

"Yes, and?"

"..to bring me something to eat?

"No to poison you, shitty glasses. What do you think this is? Horse shit? Now start eating before I push it down your throat."

There was a moment of silence until Hanji couldn´t help it anymore and started to giggle which turned into amused laugther. He was truly unbelievable.

"Oi..." He didn´t liked this one bit however, becoming irritated. What was her problem now? Did he say something funny?"

"Ahahahahaha sorry, sorry. It´s just... how should I put it.. you are so unbelievable kind Levi."

"Kind?" Did he just hear her correctly? He was kind?

"Yes, I mean we were somehow fighting a bit earlier and you went out so I was thinking you wouldn´t come back, being annoyed. But in reality you weren´t. You went out to bring me something to eat and drink because my body needs to regain its strength again. And look!" She pointed at her food smiling from ear to ear while a light blush was gracing her cheeks. "The food you picked out is well balanced. Even a bit meat you got me which would be hard to get at this hour. It´s not like you just picked out random things instead you put your thought into it."  
Before taking her first bite she looked up at him, smiling. "Levi, thank you."

He averted his eyes. It wasn´t like this. She was praising him too much. Stupid four eyes...

* * *

Breakfast was rather quiet, well how quiet a breakfast with Hanji could be. Hanji started rambling about some of her latest ideas for titan experiments and how it could bring them another big step forward bringing victory for humanity should it success. During the time Levi halfway listened to her, here and there giving her an answer, while eating and drinking his tea. This continued for a long time even after they were since long finished with their meal and just kept on talking or rather Hanji was talking while Levi mostly listened until she turned quiet and changed the subject suddenly.

"Ne, Levi... where are my crutches?"

"Crutches? Why do you need crutches? What do you need?" Raising one of his eyebrows confused he stared down at her. Shifting nervously? What was wrong with her suddenly squirming around like this.

"Uhm.. I need to go somewhere."

"Where to? Your lab? No chance. You will not mess around with any titan until you are fully recovered, Mob-"

"I need to reach my bathroom! There are only two ways for the situation I´m in. Either you help me or a bucket..."

Levi could not believe what she just had said and gave her a disapproval look of disgust.

"Disgusting" Without any warning Levi stood up and picked her up from the bed. Too tired to let her lean on him and walk on her own. "In helll you will shit in a bucket. I will carry you there just wait a moment you heard?"

"Whoa Levi!? Are you an idiot!?" She blushed, completely surprised over his sudden actions.

"You could give me your shoulder to lean onto not carry me to the bathroom. It's just the door next to my room. I have a bathroom of my own like you or Mike in case you forgot!"

"Who do you think forced Erwin to make this Rule?" Standing inside the bathroom he put her down onto her healthy feet. She could sit down onto the toilet and do anything else on her own. "I'm not watching you take a dump so call me when you are done."

"No one told you to do so"

"I hope you aren't constipitated. I´m not waiting forever." He added before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He could hear Hanji laugh however and yelling after him clearly.

"Don´t worry, the last time I checked it went pleasantly quick. I´m not Erwin."

"Erwin has a stick up his ass if you ask me four eyes." was Levi´s only reply.

* * *

From all this Erwin didn´t know, sitting in his office as he started to sneeze and getting a weird feeling.

"It couldn´t be someone is talking ill about me... I should probably close the window before I get sick."


	5. Nightmare

Small explanation before this chapter begins.

**Bold** \+ _Iralic_ text = inner monologue

* * *

The smell of wood was in the air mixed with the sickly fresh spilled aroma of blood.. The heavy pouring down rain followed by mist made it hard to see very far as Levi was in a forest flying from tree to tree, behind him a squad he got assigned with.

Another expedition outside the walls to reclaim the so called territory from the titans. What a bullshit he thought. It was more like sending out the mices to get toyed around with by the cats and get eaten until they were full. He saw it all too many times in the underground where only the strong ones survived. The strong killed the weak, used them, ropped them out, raped woman or sold children to some sick bastards with sickening fantasies. Everything to gain a handfull of money to survive.

But despite knowing the danger the weak ones had to go outside, to work, to risk their life to get the sacre food to survive. Looking at it from this side humans weren´t any different from animals. The underground civilians weren´t any different from the civilians above ground. To survive any sacrifice was accepted. Soldiers joined the army to undergo several years of training only to get send out to fight against titans, to learn about them and maybe just maybe one day regaining the upper hand over those monsters and become free.

He sighed taking a deep breath from the cold fresh autumn air before taking a brief look behind himself making sure his squad was still following him despite the mist.

How many would return back to the walls...? How many corpses they would need to collect this time and how many they would need to leave behind again...? He couldn´t know, he never knew. Levi could only pray he would be able to lead his soldiers the best way possible and even if they die making it not being vain.

"CAPTAIN! THERE´S AN EMERGENCY! IT´S CLOSE!"

Getting snapped back from his throughts Levi looked up into the sky to confirm a purple signale flare from the west. Just as the soldier had said it was close. The flare got followed by a black one soon after. So there was an emergency and at least one abnormal titan was involved in the case.

"CAPTAIN! YOUR ORDERS!?"

Drawing out his swords he ordered. "Get ready. Read the situation carefully and get out as many comrades as you can. After that we will retreat, understood?"

"YES, SIR!"

Giving his orders Levi changed directions to the west followed by his squad. Using more gas from his tanks he speed up going ahead. Jumping from tree branch after tree branch with ease despite the mist which made it hard to see very far forward. After a while he could make out the forest came to an end. A clearing? He cursed silently as he stopped at the last tree to stand on a branch. This was bad. Without trees it would be nearly impossible to fight against titans especially against a abnormal. In front of him Levi could make out several titans, hiding in the mist most of the times. Which one was the abnormal!? Screams from soldiers and sickening eating sounds were right in front of him, as he got into position to charge in and fight. He couldn´t just stand there and do nothing.

The mist started to clear up to his luck and revealed some of the situation he had in front of him. Not everything was a sight to be happy about however. Death comrades were decorating the landscape with their spilled blood or ripped off limbs. It smelled awfully sickening. He noticed a soldier still alive but grabbed by a titan which opened it´s gruesome mouth to eat him. However before the titan could take his meal Levi sliced it´s arm off, freeing the soldier and killed it in the process.

"CAPTAIN! BEHIND YOU! ABNORMAL TITAN!"

Instantly Levi jumped away, turning around in the process escaping the hand which tried to kill him just barely. So this was the abnormal titan. But the soldier he just had saved had less luck getting instead stomped into the ground by it´s big feet. Frustrated he shot his anchors into a tree close to him to get out of reach and to be able to look around where the voice came from just a few moments ago. This scared paniced voice was all too familiar for Levi.

Not far from him Levi could make out some soldiers which saved themselves standing on a high tree branch and there he was just as he thought. With a quick jump he joined the others on the tree to walk up on the blond tall men. If Moblit was here this meant this Squad belonged to Hanji but where was she?

"Moblit what are you doing here?"

"Captain, it´s good to see you save. I was sca-"

"This is Hanji´s squad,right? Where is she?"

"Ah- our squad got into a emegency an-"

Getting more than impatient Levi lost his temper grabbing Moblit by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to his eye level, giving him the most terrifying deathglare he could make.

"Where is she!?"

"I-I DON´T KNOW! WE WERE DEALING WITH THE LAST TITAN AND SQUAD LEADER WANTED TO CAPTURE IT ALIVE IF POSSIBLE AS SUDDENLY THE ABNORMAL TITAN APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE ALONG WITH OTHER TITANS! WE WERE CARELESS AND DIDN´T NOTICED THEM BECAUSE OF THE MIST! I WANTED TO STOP HER BUT IT WAS TOO LATE! EVERYTHING WENT INTO CHAOS AND WE LOST SIGHT OF HER! HER WHEREABOUTS ARE UNKNOWN CAPTAIN!" Moblit yelled in pained agony reporting what had happened.

"Tch" Levi tossed Moblit out of the way hearing enough. His eyes went back below scanning the area for any sign of her. Where was she? Hanji wasn´t dumb. She could take care of herself in dangerous situations. Was she able to hide in the mist?

His eyes darted from side to side desperately, every minute, every second he didn´t found any leads over her wereabouts he felt more hollow deep inside- he froze, staring with widened eyes to a tree not far from the one he was standing on. There she was...Hanji..covered in blood.. unmoving... It could be only her. There was only one soldier with such messy brown hair.. A blood trail was running down the base of the tree and at the bottom was Hanji, leaning against the thrunk. She must have been getting tossed into the tree by a titan. Not thinking anymore he went closer to have a better view.

There was blood so much blood everywhere... she was bleeding from her head along several other places, her goggles were broken, glas shards sticking in one of her eyes, her whole left leg was ripped off nowhere in sight while her arms were bend in painful directions. Levi felt nauseous. _**Hanji... **_Not even noticing his feet dragged him closer to her until he fell on his knees besides her. **_Hanji.. _**He knew already, he should know it, but he had to make sure nonetheless. With shaking hands he touched her dirty cheek.. it was ice cold.. slowly his fingers trailed down to her neck.. checking for any sign of life being left inside of her.. However. His naive hopes were crushed in a split second...there was no pulse.. she was already...gone... Levi hung his head low, his bangs covering his eyes, gritting his teeth until he could taste his own sickening blood trailing down from his lips. _**Hanji... **_No... this just couldn´t be. There was just no way, from all the people he knew for her to die.. _**Hanji.. **_He shouldn´t have let her getting close to him. She was a annoying, crazy, unpredicting, dirty, loud being. The more he tried to push her away the more she forced herself into his life...and at some point he allowed her, without him even noticing he stopped fighting back and let her getting close to him.. Only to lose the people close to him again, to lose her too.. _**Hanji.. **_Various emotions started to boil inside him. Sadness. Frustration. Anger. Regrets...

His surroundings slowly faded into black until darkness completely illuminated him. The floor started to get fully soaked into blood giving a red contrast to the black darkness stretching out around him and Hanji´s corpse. He couldn´t hear any titans anymore, he couldn´t see any of his comrades anymore but he didn´t seemed to care anymore either.. He only wanted to pick the remains up from his close friend and bring her back within the walls to give her a proper funeral with a corpse she deserved.

Finally looking up again his eyes went wide as he had to notice her corpse was drowning? Slowly but steadily it started to get swallowed up by the bloodly red sea. _**Hanji... **_Why was she suddenly so far away from him!?Levi tried to run up to her, pull her out but his body didn´t listened to him. _**Hanji...! **_He stretched his arm out for her...trying with all his might without success. It was almost like a force tried to seperate them. Like someone unknown to him didn´t even wanted to allow him to have this part of her. He struggled he tried to kick to get a step closer to her but he couldn´t.

" Don´t fuck with me! I´m not letting you disappear just like this! You forced yourself onto me, knowing not a shit what personal space was. And now you think I will just let you allowed to be gone? I will take you back within the walls and if it is the last thing I do"

He desperately yelled at her, launching out to reach her almost completely swallowed up corpse.

_**Hanji.. Hanji..! HANJI!**_


	6. Reality

The next thing Levi knew he was sitting up in a straight upright position, his nails digging into his sheets next to him. His heart was beating fast and his body was covered in sweat. Where was he!? His eyes needed some time get adjusted to the new surroundings as he tried to grasp the situation he was in, looking around. The room was dark except for the small light coming from the window. Below the window was a well organised desk, some finished paperwork still lying on top of it. Next to the desk was a chair, a drawer, a shelf with tea neatly standing on top. This was his room and he was lying in his bed...

"a nightmare...?"

Taking a deep breath he tried to collect himself and stood up making his way into the bathroom to splash some water onto his face and get rid over the disgusting sweat sticking onto his body. The floor was ice cold under his bare feet, but he iggnored it only wanting to get over the sickening feeling inside of him. But the moment he closed his eyes, splashing water onto him the images returned. Hanji´s bloody corpse leaning against a tree, unmoving, dead. Everything felt so real, just as real as him standing now onto the cold floor...so what was even real then?

Turning the water pressure off again he walked out, but instead of returning to his bed he walked to the door leading out into the corridor. Her room was just next to his own, it wouldn´t take long. That´s why Levi didn´t bother to put on any clothes or shoes and just stepped out wearing the pants he was sleeping in.

Standing in front of her door however he hesitated for a moment. Neverthless Levi felt like he wouldn´t be able to sleep again if he couldn´t confirm something. Heck he even felt entirely stupid over this himself but he needed to see her...

Grabbing the doorknob he entered the room, closing the door quietly behind himself again. The room looked in a way like his own, dark except the only source of light coming from the window. The only difference was it was more dirty. Papers lying around everywhere on the floor, books were stacked up into piles on the floor next to a messy desk. Thanks to the fullmoon outside the room got illuminated in a bright calming light which gave him a good view of her messy bed and the figure inside of it. Without thinking his feet dragged him quietly to her bedside, stepping closer until he stood in front of her. There she was however... her covers were mostly tossed onto the floor while Hanjii was sprawled out on her bed, snoring even lightly. She was wearing a pair of white pants and her white night robe which didn´t even cover herself since it halfway slipped down from her shoulders and wasn´t closed. What an idiot.. at this rate she would get sick, didn´t she know how chilly the nights became these days? Goddamn it shitty glasses... Levi cursed to himself quietly picking up the covers from the floor to cover her again. He was annoyed, beyond annoyed over himself. We speak over shitty glasses here. A human being who was unable to take care of herself. However on the hand seeing her lively colored skin again, her bare chest rising and falling in a peaceful rythmn and her quiet snorring along with her drolling thanks to whatever weird stuff she was dreaming about... he felt calm again

Levi felt like a big weight was lifted from his body,sighing and he must have sighed too loudly because at the next moment while he was already about to turn around Hanji opened her eyes, sitting up into a sitting position slowly.

"Levi? Is that you? What are you doing here? It´s the middle of the night, right?"

"..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"..."

Still no answer. He couldn´t give her an answer. In fact what was he supposed to say even?

"Look at me.. Levi. Please..."

Her voice was soft and caring which made him unable not to obey her. Without saying a word he turned around, again staying beside her bedside, while she was greeting him with a warm smile.

A stranger was suddenly in the middle of the night entering her bedroom, standing next to her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of pants and his underwear beneath it and she smiled at him?

She should feel scared, be angry at him not reach out to him and place her warm soft hand on his right cheek making his whole body tremble... not starting to caress his cheek with her thumb in such a loving way and look at him worried as his eyes widened in utter shock over her actions.

"Levi, I want to help you.. if I can. You look scared..."

How was it possible that such a dirty weird abnormal person could read him so well and fill him with such warmth with only her words and such a simply gesture. Placing his right hand over her own, he leaned against her touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment enjoying it, before he leaned down over her and pressed his lips against her own. Her lips were soft and warm just like her hand was a moment ago. The exact difference like in his nightmare. Like a switch which got flipped over he wanted to feel her more, to make sure this was real and he would not wake up any minute from this sweet dream. His sudden actions shocked Hanji however. She wasn't prepared for anything of this sort, feeling as his tongue licked her lips, wanting to deepen the kiss even.

"Levi wait! What are you- mnngh!?"

Hanji tried to push him away but he just kissed her again.

"DON´T!- ngghh Stop!"

The weight on her bed shifted and she felt him climbing up on top of her. What was he thinking suddenly? If she didn´t stopped him soon this could end up bad. Grabbing his face with both her hands she pushed him away with all her strength, panting slightly as she searched for a answer on his face. He didn´t stopped her, this time looking directly back at her. His expression was empty, tired like any life got sucked out from him. This wasn´t the Levi she knew who would bicker with her or call her in insulting nicknames. This was like a empty shell...yearning for something, searching for something.

"This isn´t like you Levi...why are you here? Why aren´t you in your room sleeping?"

At those words Levi lowered his face. He wanted to leave but Hanji didn´t let go of him. Instead she forced him again to look up at her so she could try reading his expression another time.

"Don´t look away from me. You can´t sleep?" Hanji paused trying to read him as she smiled softly figuring something out. "Did you have a nightmare? This is not something uncommon here..with all the death we are facing..."

"Shut up, shitty glasses."

There it was, his nickname he gave her. This was the Levi she knew and she felt relieved laughing which irritated him until he had to look away. What was so funny all of a sudden for fucks sake?

"You want to sleep here with me for the night? I don´t mind."

"The fuck, what?"

Just hold on for a moment. He just forced himself onto her, about to assault her in the worst case. And he knew better than anyone if she wouldn't have stopped him he would have continued because he wanted her right now at that very moment shutting his brain off. And yet here Hanji was offering him to sleep with her and share her bed with him because she could fucking read his mind and found out about him having a nightmare even if he didn´t told her and actually he didn´t wanted to either. What was wrong with her!? How abnormal could someone be being so accepting?

"You see, if a baby cries in the middle of the night you pick it up and carry it around, right? The baby feels your body heat and listens to your voice and your heartbeat and eventually calms down. Of course this doesn't work should it be hungry or-"

"Shitty glasses are you implying I'm an infant?"

That's it. He felt so stupid for even kissing her. He will go back to his room alone but two strong arms took a hold onto him, placing her arms around his neck as he was about to get up pulling him down with a sudden unbelievable strength. Face first he crushed back onto her, being buried in her chest, her robe was still not closed so he touched her bare skin fuck...

"Wait! Wait I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what you were dreaming about and I won't ask but... I'm here...you aren't alone Levi... I won't leave you.. my heart is still beating right? ...Can you hear it...?"

Of course he could hear it, what was this damn question about? Who was it who face buried him into her chest and pressed his ear onto her skin in the first place? Her heart was hammering so damn loud, so lively full of energy as if it would just jump out any minute, yet it was somehow calming and he couldn't bring himself to push himself up. Not when her hands started to caress his head, her fingers travelling over his undercut.

Every muscle in his body started to relax slowly. Even Hanji noticed how his tense body relaxed which made her relax too, even if at the moment she was probably a blushing mess herself over her own actions.

"Actually to be honest rather like an infant I was always seeing you as a big black stray cat"

Hanji chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"What? Also stop that"

"You know, you came from the underground, you had a harsh life, you are quiet and gracile moving like a cat when she walks and the most important thing is you are a clean freak and cats are one of the cleanest animals I know"

"Black cats are a sign for bad luck you know..." Levi muttered quietly into her chest so Hanji wouldn´t hear him. But she did looking quite a bit surprised over such words before her expressions softened. He always cared, always cared too much over everything and everyone she thought. She lifted his head up to look him close in the eyes. Cupping his cheeks tenderly with her thumbs.

"Levi, don´t say that. Even humanity strongest soldier cannot save everyone... It´s not your fault if someone dies.. Everyone looks up at you and wants to be a bit like you. You give them hope not bad luck.." Leaning closer she placed her forehead against his, feeling his breathing on her face.. they were so close, their noses almost touching...

"Don´t tell me what do to if you blame yourself just the same way. I heard you crying often enough in the past..." Her eyes snapped open. Wait, so he did hear her? Before she could say anything to defend herself, telling him this was different, he continued to speak with his husky quiet low voice. "And I told you to stop with that. If you get so close to me I might really assault you, shitty glasses."

Putting a hand behind her head, grabbing into her hair to stop her from moving away he tilted his head to the side and closed the gap between them. His low voice was enough to make her cheeks burn and she felt like melting from within as his lips pressed against her own. They were gentle and soft unlike earlier and she felt herself kissing him back. Her hands moved from his cheeks around his neck drawing him closer to her as she let Levi lower her back into her pillow. She could feel his tongue tracing over her lip asking for entrance which she longily accepted, starting a calm arousing battle not for dominance rather just their personalities clashing together. This needing, longing feeling burnt into both of them. Two hurt souls trying to fix each other to go on, to move on. Moving on Levi started to trail soft kisses from her jawline down to her neck. Lingering there for a moment. He could sense her strong pulse..she was here.. she was alive...

"Levi?"

Her confused voice because he had stopped pulled him back from his throughts. To hide any embarassing questions he did the first thing that came to his mind, bitting lightly down on her neck which made her yelp in surprise.

"Mnngh don´t.. you will leave a mark."

He iggnored her pleading and pushes, nibbling and sucking on the abused spot until he got his mark feeling satisfied deep inside. Admiring the spot he took a good look at her body licking his lips. This weird feeling of belonging her increased his desires drastically. He wanted more, taste her more, touch her more, feel more of her warmth, hear more of her voice. Praying her robe open he revealed her chest with her little below average size size of breasts peeking up at him just waiting to get touched finally. Immediately he bent down sucking on one of them while the other one got toyed around with by his hand.

"L-levi Ahh!"

Hanji´s surprised scream was rather amusing which made him look up at her for a moment only to lock eyes with her flushed red face, slightly parted lips, big beautiful brown eyes and- godamn it how could someone like her, especially Hanji be so appealing to him at the moment. He felt his pants getting more tight, fuck this...

"Ne, Levi..why are breasts so great..? Why do you guys want to suck on them..?"

Forget it. Everything Levi thought about her being appealing or cute disappeared as she started asking him curious questions with her big curious eyes boring holes in him. He had to stop her. Now. Leaning up he gave her a long suffocating kiss to shut her up which left her speechless. Finally she got quiet. So there was a method how to turn her off afterall Levi thought as he went back down going lower than before, trailing some kisses down her stomach.

"Levi...?"

No answer. He licked and kissed her skin until he reached her panties.

"..ne Levi say something.."

He stared at her visible wet panties for a while. Removing them with her broken leg would be a harsle.. they were dirty and plain. Without taking much time he ripped them apart and threw the piece of cloth to the floor. Her eyes went wide as she heard the ripping sound and released what happened.

"DID YOU JUST RIP MY PANTIES!? LEVI WHAT THE-!"

Instead of listening to her he spread her legs apart and went down on her.

She didn´t exactly knew what he was doing to be honest, this was the first someone ever was doing this kind of thing to her. But he was pretty good in it Hanji thought as she couldn´t help herself and moan in pleassure. Hearing her moans and sweet encouranging calls of his name just urged him on to pleassure her even more. She felt like Levi was driving her insane as she desperatly tried to search for something to hold on until she found his head, grabbing into his hair forcefully. Levi grunted over the sudden forceful grip on his hair but quickly got used to the new feeling and continued driving her crazy.

Hanji didn´t know how much time had past until she couldn´t take it anymore and came with a loud moan. There was a very high possibility someone heard her but at the moment she didn´t care, throwing her head back against her pillow, panting and whimpered as Levi licked her clean toturing her sensitive sex. Being satisfied he stopped, licking his lips. It was a dirty job probably the only "dirty job" he would like to do again. While he let Hanji rest he removed his pants and underwear finally letting his hard erection free.

"Oh.. shit...hah...hahaha.. I didn´t expected that..."

"Tch. stop the short jokes four eyes"

"B-but..."

"No buts! I will rip you apart if you say anything more."

"This might actually happen... goddamn Levi it´s a titan what you are hidding in your pants."

"Did you just seriously say titan!?" He groaned annoyed. Why had this woman to compare everything to titans? Positioning himself in front of her he stared down at her with a serious expression on his face. "Hanji give me a honest answer. Are you sure about this?"

"Eh?" She looked at him a bit dumbfounded, her mind wasn´t still working as fast as usual.

"Are you serious about this? There´s no going back if I push inside..."

"Ohh..." Forming a big 'O' with her mouth it made click. Having both her hands around his neck she pulled him closer, closing her eyes. "...I know one thing for certain.. that I want to go until the end and have you inside me Levi." She grinned playfully. "Fuck me senseless already, shorty."

He snorted shaking his head this was so like her, but he didn´t asked for more as he penetrated her, slowly going deeper until he was fully inside her.

Being fully inside he searched her face if she was in pain. If he could continue. She was so damn tight, It was unbelieveable hard to not move right now. But he forced himself to wait for her answer. Hanji smiled lightly nodding for him to continue. He was so unbelieveable kind, and caring. It surprised and shocked her everytime. "Go on..Levi...I´m fine."

Giving her a quick kiss on her lips he started to move. The ride was quite long in the end, both not wanting to end it too fast. They were both yearning for each others touch, light passionate and soft kisses, gentle touches. Hanji was surprised how someone with such rough skin and rough behaviour could be so lovingly gentle to someone else... It didn´t felt like they were doing it for pleassure but rather for something else. No one dared to say it out loud quickly pushing the thought aside, focusing on each other was much more important at the moment. Hanji was the first who came whispering Levi´s name into his ear sweetly. A few thrusts more and he pulled out of her, it was better that way, finishing himself and falling down onto the matress besides her.

After catching each other breathes to calm down, Hanji could feel how the mattress moved and Levi stood up. Was he going to leave? Well, she couldn´t tell him not to..they didn´t liked each other in such a way but somehow it still hurt.. Too tired to watch him she kept her eyes closed and listened to the sound of him walking away, picking up his clothes and closing the door behind himself. So he did go aftterall...? He didn´t even say goodnight. He just left her.. maybe he was thinking she already fell asleep..?

Almost drifting off to sleep her eyes snapped open hearing the door getting opened again and footsteps approaching her. Turning around this time she locked eyes with Levi who was looking down at her, dressed in his pants again, holding a wet towel he must have gotten from her bathroom in one hand...

"What´s with the confused look on your face?" Irritated he pressed the wet cloth on Hanji´s bare skin cleaning her up.

"You wen´t into the bathroom.." Hanji stated rather than questioning him. Levi didn´t left her..he simply went out to clean himself and doing now the same to her.

"Yes, where else would I be going after what we did?" After he was finished he went away again quickly disappearing into the bathroom before coming back again and lying down besides Hanji. All the while now Hanji had watched with big curious eyes trying to register what happened even after he pulled the blanket over both of them to keep them warm from the cold night.

"Speks, STOP staring at me. Go to sleep already" he crowled not understanding what her goddamn problem was all of a sudden. Annoyed and confused he turned around to face the wall. The bed was cramped for two people but they managed to fit in.

The room turned quiet but only for about half a minute maybe until a certain brown haired woman broke the holy silence.

"Levi..."

"..."

"Hey, Levi"

"..."

"Levi are you still awake?"

"Hm..?" He cursed for answering her but she wouldn´t stop otherwise. That woman was like this and no one could change her.

"Good night."

That´s it? She wanted to tell him good night? He sighed, stupid woman.

"Good night Hanji... now sleep"


	7. The morning after

Morning, Levi felt the sun with its way too bright sunlight shinning into his face. He kept his eyes forcefully shut burrying himself into the nearest thing next to him. He was hugging something close to him, having his arms trapped around it...being warm and soft... whatever it was he didn´t wanted to let go of it only tighting his grip. He could hear footsteps from the hallway and chatting soldiers. So damn noisy he cursed trying to go back to sleep for a little bit longer.

But his pleadings and wishes were soon destroyed as the door opened and someone stepped inside only to make something fall loudly onto the floor with a loud crash and started to scream.

"Good morning Hanji-san, here´s your break- HEICHOUUUU!?"

Both soldiers in the bed snapped their eyes open in an instant seeing a shocked deep red Petra at the doorway, a food tray shattered with spilled food now on the floor, than they noticed in what position they were in. The soft and warm thing what Levi was hugging, better to say still holding was Hanji´s body while the warm feeling Hanji enjoyed on her back was nothing else than Levi pressing his chest against her back. Hanji´s face turned deep red just like Petras was.

"P-PETRA!? LEVI!?"

"H-heichou I-I-"

"P-etra W-what are you doing here!?" Hanji turned to Levi. "Uhm Levi could you let go of me please?" Than quickly back to Petra. "T-this isn´t what it looks like... well yes we did- BUT I-"

"I-I´m sorry I didn´t know-"

"No, NO Petra wait-mnnghh!?"

Before Hanji could try getting out of bed and hurt herself Levi pushed her back into his chest to cover her naked body and placed a hand over her mouth, turning her quiet. All the yelling and ruckus the two woman did right in the morning brought lots of curious soldiers along which were now standing in the hallway looking into the room with wide eyes, some drolling, some about to faint, blushing. This was just great. They were the big talk now for months so much was clear.

"Don´t you all have some laps to run outside right now." Levi glared past Petra making most soldiers shrink in fear, some already quickly looking away and starting to walk away. Than his attention turned back to Petra, putting on a bit nicer expression.

"Petra you are dismissed. I will handle her alone and clean this mess up."

"AH- Y-yes Heichou. I´m terrible sorry!"

Petra hurried out of the room and slamed the door shut behind her.

Being alone again Levi let go off Hanji only to wish he hadn´t because of her rambling.

"OH GOD LEVI WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? EVERYONE SAW US!"

"What are we going to do? Nothing?" He answerd her while climbing out of the nice warm bed. So much for the nice morning. He could have spend more quality time resting while having her soft bo- ok wait let´s forgot the last thing. What the hell was he thinking just now!?

"Nothing? NOTHING!? How can we do nothing!?"

"Look, shitty glasses. We can´t deny what they saw. Because we exactly DID what they are thinking inside their little brains now. I will deal with that. You don´t do anything and stay here." Bending down he started picking up the tray and plate shards Afterwarts he would need something to whip off the floor... Hanji watched him, sitting on the edge of her bed feeling terrible.

"I´m going to throw this away and get something to clean up the remaining mess. Don´t do anything stupid while I´m gone, got it Hanji?" Levi said over his shoulder as he got back up walking up to the door to step outside.

"What? Ah, yes I will stay here..."

With this Hanji was left alone with her worries.

"I´m such a terrible person..." Hanji groaned, putting her face into her hands, sighing.. Why did she and Levi had to do it yesterday? Everyone who was at least a few months in the survey corps knew about Petra´s feelings over the capain. It was easy to see, the way she spoke over him and admired him, the way she kindly smiled at him, looked over to him whenever she could, serving him tea sometimes... She truly cares for him and loves him.. she would be good for him.. something he needs. Hanji knew that. She knew that and yet.. Petra would give him a stable life, support him and give him a place he can return to and call home. Maybe even grand him a family of his own. Petra was still young afteral. Instead of supporting the woman and help her with Levi she had to become weak and let human instincts get over rational thinking sleeping with him. And on top of that putting Petra in the great situation over seeing them both curled up in bed and hugging each other. Petra must be heartbroken. "Levi deserves someone like her...he shouldn´t sleep around with people like me who are just friends with benefits...afteral I´m not in love with him, right? I have no time for romance. I must research and find more out over the titans. That´s right later I should try looking for Petra and apologize to her..."

During the same time Petra was sitting on the floor in the corridor in some dark corner no one would see her, hugging her knees to her chest and burring her face into them. The scene she saw just a few moments ago not leaving her mind. The way Squad Leader Hanji and her captain were lying in bed, both naked or at least almost naked. The covers covered everything below their waist but this still didn´t changed the fact they were sharing a bed. Captain Levi looked so calm in his sleep while he had this woman hugged to his chest.. and the way he immediatly protected her from the other soldiers before they could get a climpse at her exposed body, hugging her against his chest as they looked inside to check what all the noise was about. Images over Levi touching Hanji, kissing her and pressing her body in the same way to him as during the time he was protecting her flashed around her mind making her cheeks turn deep red. Petra shook her head quickly, trying to get rid of those fantasies. However she still felt tears dwelling up in her eyes even as she tried to fight them back desperatly. This was not fair. She loved him, she loved him so much so why couldn´t it not be her in his arms.. Why had it to be Hanji?

Having everything he needed Levi returned back to Hanji´s room to clean up the mess. Opening the door he found Hanji still sitting on the bed, naked. She didn´t even look up on him which concerned him.

"Oi, why aren´t you dressed already? I gave you a fresh pair of clothes to change into before I went out."

Hearing his voice Hanji came back to reality turning her head to his direction.

"Ahaha, oh Levi you are back. Sorry I kinda... spaced out and-"

Interrupting her forceful laughter Levi walked up to her and grabbed her right arm pulling it through her right sleeve to get her to put on her new shirt. Even if he had to dress her up himself.

"You will catch a cold if you continue to show off your nude body, idiot."

Buttoning her shirt up for herself he afterwarts gave her some wide pants and underwear to change into.

"Put the stuff on. Or you need help with that too?"

"Ehh? N-no I can do it alone. Taking someones woman underwear into your hands don´t you know any shame?" she teased.

"That´s your underwear not some other womans underwear. A abnormal like you throwing her dirty ass worn clothes on the floor before crashing into bed while someone like me has to clean up after her is different."

Was Levi´s only reply as he could watch her scratch the back of her head grinning sheepishly.

"Well, you have a point there shorty."

Giving Hanji the space she needed he went back to cleaning the mess up on the floor.

This just confirmed it for Hanji. Levi didn´t saw her like a woman. Only like..well like the abnormal she is, like Hanji.


	8. Apology

It was past dinnertime and most of the soldiers would be finished with work for today as Hanji made her way to the female quarters. It took her quite a bit of longer time now that she was handicaped and had to rely on crutches but she managed. Hoping the person she was looking for was actually here Hanji took one last deep breath and knocked at the door. A petite girl with long black hair opened the door, must have been one of the new recruits Hanji mused as she saw the girls startled expression, hastly saluting infront of her superior.

"S-quad leader Hanji Zoe! H-how can I help you!?"

"Hi, uhm I'm looking for someone actually.." Hanji kindly smiled at the recruit and peeked around her inside the room. "Is Petra Ral already here...?"

At the mentions of her name someone jumped up from her bunk bed and climbed down from the top bed. Orange red short hair greeting Hanji making it clear it could be only the person she was looking for. Petra. "Squad leader? You want something from me?"

"Ahh, yes. Do you have some time perhaps? I would like to talk to you... alone if possible"

Petra gave her a questioning look. Why would she want to talk with her? The woman that gave her so much pain...

"It's about Levi so please..?" Hanji pressed on.

About Levi.. of course it would be over Levi.. Maybe poking more into her wounds... After everything what she had to witness this morning. The scene was still haunting her whenever Petra closed her eyes. But on the other Hand Petra was curious just as much. Questions which were still unanswered for her. Why this happened? How this happened? What were they exactly doing?

"Yes, ok just give me a second. Just wait here. Don't move" Quickly turning around Petra slammed the door shut. At first Hanji was confused until a loud scream followed by people scrambling up on their feet, loud footsteps, the door getting opened again, all other roommates from Petra ran out and in the next second they were already gone.

"Wow Petra... I didn't know you could do that..." Clearly amazed Hanji stepped carefully inside.

"Please sit down on one of the beds.." Petra closed the door for Hanji before she took a seat next to her. "Soo... What do you want to talk about over the captain?"

Taking a deep breath until she exhaled in a loud sigh to collect and ready herself what she was about to say Hanji answered. "I'm here to apologize Petra."

Those words surprised Petra immense. With everything she readied herself like Hanji proclaiming she wants tips how to date her captain or telling her she and her captain were a couple now or worser.

"I know how you feel for Levi and I'm probably not the only one so.. I wanted to apologize. The way you saw us this morning must have shocked you..." She trailed off. "You might not believe me but there's nothing between the two of us. I guarantee you! We simply shared a bed nothing more because I was having a nightmare! That's all!" Not quite knowing why she did that Hanji decided to lie to Petra to not hurt her feelings further.

This was a mistake she knew that. A one night stand mistake which would never happen again. She and Levi simply could never work out.

"And I was thinking... You want me to help out a bit with Levi?" She smiled down at Petra. "I think Levi needs someone who takes good care over him like you. So I would be happy if I could give the blind shorty a small push seeing what he could have"

A moment of silence filled the room where Hanji could practically watch Petra's face turning redder and redder until she looked like a tomato. petra was so obvious sometimes with her feelings. It was pretty cute Hanji thought, chuckling as Petra hide her face in her hands.

"Squad leader Hanji-san this isn't funny! Please don't laugh over this. I-I and the captain that's- I don't think he would ever be interested in me and and-"

But before she could continue Hanji interrupted her and patted her on the back.

"Don't say that. You are a great soldier and a nice person. I know we don't have such a close friendship but I'm sure Levi would be glad to have someone like you. He handpicked you out, right? He must have seen you are special."

"Y-you think so Squad leader? I could have a chance?"

"Of course. Levi is just not the honest type that's why I will help you out playing a little bit 'cupit'" winking at Petra, Hanji already started plotting possible ideas how to get them hopefully closer together. Somehow Hanji felt excited. It would be her new experiment giving her a new chance to study her little captain.

To start her love advice plans right away at the following morning The crazy titan obsessed scientist didn't wasted any time and spend the most of her night thinking over her love missions for Levi and Petra. Having now more than enough ideas how to get them together it was time to start.

* * *

**Step1: Breakfast time for two**

Just like Hanji guessed Levi visited her at the morning again to help her get dressed. It was nice that he helped her out since with her injuries it wasn't quite easy even if she didn't knew quite the reason why he felt like he was the one who had to do it. Someone from her squad could help her out too.

"Thanks Levi. I hope you didn't eat yet. Let's go to the cantine shall we?"

"Fine by me." Levi watched her take her crutches as he held the door open for her. Actually he had planned to bring her her breakfast again to her room to prevent her from recklessly moving around the headquarters too much.

Now he would just have to be more careful and make sure she wouldn't walk or fall face first into something. Troublesome in short.

At the cantine arrived it was quite busy, many soldiers standing in line to get their share of food.

Looking around Hanji spotted Petra sitting alone at a table. Just perfect she thought. Now she just needed someone to help her out and her plan would success.

"Ahh Moblit good morning!"

Spotting exactly the someone she needed she yelled, waving to her assistant who just came back with his tray of food in his hand.

"Good morning squad leader. How are you feeling?" he greeted back making his way up to her and just in time since Hanji could see Levi coming back to her already with two food trays in his hands. One for him and one for her.

"Ahh, I'm fine. This is nothing just a few scratches. I will be top fit in no time again. And- ohh Levi already back?"

"...yeah. Morning." He muttered as polite as he could be for the guy. He saw Moblit already from the distants approaching Hanji and starting a conversation with her. Somehow it annoyed him. Maybe he was still annoyed over yesterday and didn't wanted to listen any more over the already spreading rumors over him and Hanji. He already gave his fair share of his most dooming threatening glare he could make, mostly to the new recruits so they didn't dare to whisper behind his back or even daring to question him if it was true that he and Hanji slept together. What was he even about to answer to this?

Yes, for some strange reasons he did have sex with her and for some reason he found himself enjoying it. So much that he didn't wanted to leave and thanks to this stupid feeling he found himself getting busted and having now shit ass rumors spreading around the whole headquarters.

Moblit was rather nervous because of Levi's foul mood. He felt himself looking helplessly at Hanji since she was the only one who could keep Levi at bay besides the Commander and humanity second strongest Mike.

"Ah, this reminds me. Moblit didn't we have something important to discuss over the latest experiments results?" Hanji turned to Moblit who gave her a confused look until she hit him with one of her crutches.

"Eh-ahh y-yes that's right squad leader!"

"Sorry Levi, it's really important so I will eat with Moblit and the others from my squad." Hitting Moblit again she made him pick the tray out of Levi's hand who still shot them a questionable look not believing a single thing.

"Why- why don't you eat with your squad too instead. Look There's Petra sitting all alone. Why not join her?" Hanji pushed him lightly to the direction where Petra was sitting hoping he would take the bait. "So, see you later Levi" saying her goodbyes Hanji together with Moblit hastly left leaving a confused Levi alone behind.

"What the fuck was that...?"

A bit farer away Hanji took a seat with a still confused Moblit.

"Squad leader eh did you-"

"I know I lied. Sorry for dragging you into this. But it's for a good reason believe me." Hanji apologized, watching with curiosity to the table where Petra was sitting at and was pleased as she withnessed how a certain shorty just took a seat besides her. Was she blushing? How cute.

Moblit followed her gaze, raising one of his eyebrows confused. Petra and Captain Levi?

"Squad leader what are you plotting?"

"Me? Let's say I'm helping a friend out" she hummed happily, starting to eat her breakfast.

Even Hanji knew just from one successful plan it wouldn't be enough to break the ice between them so it was time for round two.

* * *

**Step 2: Shopping**

The plan was fairly easy this time.

Everything Hanji had to do was take Petra by the hand and search for Levi.

"Squad leader Hanji-san, are you sure this will work out?" Petra asked still a bit unsure over the whole plan Hanji had told her about.

"Of course it will. I know Levi for years now. Levi might not be the shopping type that's right but he's kind and helps people out. He's not a bad guy. You know that too, right?" She grins down at the ginger haired petite girl who couldn't do much more than avert her eyes looking ahead where they were walking, muttering some words under her breath Hanji wasn't able to hear. "Yeah.. You know him so much better than me.. It makes me jealous.. this I know..."

It didn't took them long to find him sweeping the floor with his favorite cleaning tools.

"Cleanfreak are you busy?"

Upon hearing Hanji's teasings voice he stopped turning over to them surprised to find Hanji not alone but together with Petra. Lately he saw them often together. Strange they never were close friends as far as he remembered.

"Someone must clean up after those damn pigs from new recruits who forget all common sense like not to walk inside with their dirty ass boots before cleaning them." He cursed grimacing just at the mention over the dirt he had just cleaned away.

"I'm sure you will have teached them in no time." Hanji chuckled. "Say, Levi when you're finished could you help us?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you want, shitty glasses?"

"I promised Petra to help her with some shopping but now I'm injured and the doctor told me not to walk around too much with my crutches. Also I have no hands free to help her carry anything. Could you go in my state?"

"Why me?" He questioned eyeing her suspiciously while he put his cleaning tools to the side and crossing his arms over his chest waiting for a reasonable answer.

"Because your my friend and Petra is one of your squad members. The others are all busy with other duties and my squad must fill in the role for me continuing my experiments"

As Levi didn't gave them an answer and only stared at them Petra felt her heart sunk deep into her chest. This was a stupid idea. As if her captain would ever look at her any different than now and help her out like he helps out Hanji. "It-its ok Squad leader Hanji-san. I don't want to bother the captain. I can do it on my own too."

Petra was already turning around about to leave as Levi let out a long extraverting sigh. "Fine. I will go in town with Petra in your state shitty glasses."

Petra was sure her heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. Wasn't this- isn't this almost like a date!? She and captain Levi just the two of them in town together shopping.

"Meet me at the gate in 20minutes Petra" Levi said before he turned to Hanji and looked her directly into the eyes with a scolding look. "And you... Rest properly while I'm gone. If I see you still walking around with your crutches after I come back I will personally tie you down against your bed."

Merely laughing Hanji flashed him a sheepish grin. "Yes, worried shorty"

"I'm not worried. I'm just using something you don't have. It´s called common sense"

"Whatever you say Levi." She flashed him her knowing smile. She knew he was worried over her.

Petra watched the scene glenching her fists. She was the one who would spend time with Levi soon not Hanji. Besides Hanji told her she was not interested in him even if it looked very different seeing them like this. Noticing eyes on her Hanji gave Petra a encouranging grin to go already and get ready for her date. Smiling back at her Petra excused herself and walked away. Now she could wear her new pretty dress in hope Levi would like it as well.

With successfully step 2 being complete Hanji smirked being fully pleased with herself. Already now she couldn't wait to hear from Petra how her 'date' with Levi turned out.

* * *

Evening came, the nights became chilly and most soldiers finished their duties coming inside to warm themselves up, getting ready to either sleep or spend some remaining time with close comrades before that. Still awake Hanji sat on one of the sofas in the small living area in the castle. A good place to socialize with others, meet up also it was one of the few places with a big fireplace. She actually obeyed Levi for once and did rest like promised, taking a book with her to read. Mentioning the midget Hanji hummed relaxed looking up at the big fatherclock on the left side, Levi and Petra still weren't back. This had to be a good sign.

"I wonder when Levi wi-"

"When I will what?"

Surprised Hanji turned around only to see none other than Levi himself standing at the doorway.

"Ohh, you're back! I was just wondering about that actually. Where's Petra?"

"Why you ask me? Probably at the woman barracks" Taking his black jacket off he walked up to Hanji. Too focused on her book still, Hanji didn't noticed someone stepping up behind her until something warm and soft got put up around her body. A black jacket, Levi's jacket.

"Levi?" Hanji gave gave him a surprised questionen look.

"What? You will catch a cold wearing only a thin shirt like this. Don't you have something warmer to wear?"

"I do.. It's just..." She paused "I had no time.."

He raised his eyebrows awaiting for her to continue. "For what? Split it out four eyes."

She gave him a pouting look over his demanding behaviour. " I haven't done my laundry for a few days. So that's everything I had left to wear at the moment which was clean enough for your standarts"

Levi's expression didn't change, in fact it looked like he froze on the spot and broke. Like a clock that stopped and needed to get wind up again to continue working. Why did he even ask? Why did he even care?

"... Are you shitting me?"

Without anymore words he stood up and went outside leaving Hanji yelling after him in the room.

"Wait Levi where are you going now? Besides it's not that bad! It's just laundry!"

"I'm going to do YOUR shitty dirty reeking laundry now before it gets feets and walks away by itself."

"But Levi!"

Their quarrel certainly wasn't unnoticed by the recruits who were in the same room. Chuckling and whispering started as soon as it was safe enough and Levi was far enough away. No one wanted to feel his wrath in the end.

Hanji sighed pulling his jacket closer around her to stay warm and if possible to hide completly away from everyone, leaving her embarrassed blushing face unnoticed. This would start a few new rumors probably and even worser was that a certain ginger haired girl was hiding the whole time behind the wall, her eyes fixated on the ground.


	9. Feeling lonely

The next few days went on like the others Hanji kept her contact with Levi as less as possible. Giving Petra enough free time to hang out with Levi. Pushing Petra to bring Levi some tea during the times Hanji knew he could need a break from his desk work, setting them up to clean the stables together, giving Petra documents to bring to Levi instead of her going herself and during dinnertime she either ate always with Moblit, Mike, Nifa or Nanaba or by herself. Those were the little things she did but never guessed Hanji... how alone she suddenly felt.

Sitting on the edge of a big opened window, writing on some reaearch notes she let out a huge sigh. Outside the big window, below her she could see Levi taking a break from training. She guessed noting him wearing his 3DMG, sitting down under a tree and next to him was Petra. She offered him a towel to whipe away the sweat and tea to drink. Looks like they were getting along very good. This was good. Wasn't it?

Lately Hanji didn't feel as enthusiastic as she did at the beginning anymore. A tucking feeling in her chest growing stronger the more time had past stood in her way.

In short she was jealous.

It wasn't because she had feelings for him or anything she told herself everytime. This was simply the revenge for spending usually everytime with her close friend and now it was changing because Levi was changing and spend more time with Petra.

Hanji didn't felt like she wanted to change anything from her currient lifestyle, having Levi and her other friends were enough for her but now... since Levi was gone it left a huge gap in her life and made her lonely.

Even though she knew there was nothing she could do about this... She missed him.

* * *

Looking out of the window again she bit her lip. Levi was stripping off the straps from his 3DMG. Having removed them from his chest he was able to took off his sweaty shirt with it revealing his in the sun glittering stone hard abs.

God damn it why did she have to look out of the window now? Hanji cursed under her breath.

Besides her jealousy problems Hanji had to fight off another urge, her libido.

Since their first night they spend together Hanji found herself unable to forget about it.

His touches, his body pressed against her own, his deep voice, his usually cold eyes which reflected so many earnest feelings. She felt like she could get lost into them forever. Everything was haunting her in her dreams.

"What are you doing Hanji?"

Hanji jumped getting raised out of her daydreams almost falling from the window edge she was sitting on in the process.

"Na-nanaba? Me? I'm just taking a small break before I will continue with my research."

"Hmm is that so" she hummed while taking a short glance past Hanji down to the certain pair sitting under a tree.

Sighing Nanaba placed her hands on her hips. She knew it. It was obviously him. Probably everyone knew by now besides the two it involved. This was getting stupid.

"Hanji, for how long will you keep this up lying to yourself?"

Lying to herself? Hanji wanted to object but before she could even open her mouth she got harshly interrupted by her friend.

"And don't even try to deny it. We know each other now for so many years already. We both are some of the few veteran soldiers left. Don't you think I don't see what you are feeling? Probably I know it better than you, that's why I have to say it." Nanaba approached her friend cornering her by the window giving her no chance to escape her unless she would jump three floors down outside the window into the yard and most likely breaking a few more bones along the way. "He's important for you. You. Do. Like. Levi."

Each word pierced Hanji right through the skin right into her nerves, into her bones, her heart everywhere in her body.

She wanted to answer her, deny her but the words kept echoing in her head.

_You do like him, you do like him. You do like him..._

Did she? Could it be her feelings for him where beyond that of friends and comrades?

Seeing her friends surprised flushed red face Nanaba let out a frustrated sigh, snapping her dear bespectacled friend a second time out of her thoughts.

"So, will you tell me now what is up with you avoiding Levi and letting Petra spend more time with him instead?"

Avoiding eye contact, concentrating on a little stone on the floor like it were the most interesting thing in the world Hanji opened her mouth and spoke. " Well you see..."

* * *

After having listened to everything Hanji has told her over how she wanted to help Petra getting closer to Levi and her little plan to make this happen Nanaba still couldn't quite believe it.

"And because Petra likes him and you want to make her happy you think it's ok to give up your own happiness? Who even says Levi likes her the same way?"

"Who doesn't like Petra, Nanaba? She's cute, nice, having Levi's clean standarts, smaller than him even. Wouldn't she be a perfect housewife for Levi?" Hanji tried to explain but Nanaba only shook her head.

"Don't you notice how irritated Levi already is with what you are doing? And what about your life? You feel bad, right? You feel lonely, right? You want to talk to him, right?"

Hanji bit her lip. Of course she did. Nanaba placed both her hands on Hanji's shoulders to make her look at her.

"Goddamn it Hanji! Stop lying to yourself. You only have one life. This life. You know this better like many other recruits here because we survived the fall of wall Maria. We saw our closest friends already die. So stop helping Petra if you in the process get hurt. Be a bit more selfish"

Hanji hesiated letting the words sink in. "...you're right. I miss talking to him like we used to... But I want him to be happy too.. and I think Petra deserves it too... I don't even know what I feel for Levi... I don't want to steal his time he could find happiness with, a family he deserves, a home to return to..."

Nanaba's expression softened and in a quick movement she grabbed Hanji's crutches which were leaning besides the window and tossed them out of the window into the yard. With a loud crash the crutches hit the ground making Petra and Levi look up surprised from their place under the tree.

Inside the survey corps headquarters Nanaba grinned evilish at Hanji.

"Now's your time to find out. I have something important to do now so I will excuse myself" waving at her friend Nanaba disappeared while Hanji yelled after her.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here! Who will-"

"Oi"

A harsh familiar male voice interrupted her and as Hanji peered carefully outside the window to see the beautiful muscled male beauty below her, two crutches in his hands, her crutches to be exact, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Hi, Levi... uhm I'm sorry?"

"What the hell are you doing shitty glasses? I'll come upstairs" he sighed. He wanted to speak to her anyway.

Turning around he shortly walked back, grabbing his stuff mainly his sweaty shirt he had to wash and his blades he put back into the holster. Looking at Petra who heard everything already started to pack the tea and dishes back into her basket.

"I will deal with this heichou d-don't worry. Just go to Hanji-san. She needs her crutches, right?" She said quickly not even meeting his eyes.

"Yes." Giving Petra a short nod he started to make his way back inside and everything Petra could do was watch his back until he disappeared into the building, shutting the door behind him.

Still she wasn't enough as it seemed like.. She sighed defeated and took a look down to her basket with the unfinished eaten sandwiches she prepared especially this morning along with the unfinished tea...

"It's always her on his mind in the end..." Petra smiled bitterly.

* * *

Inside as much as Hanji wanted to leave, hide herself from embarassement thanks to the stupid words Nanaba told her earlier she couldn't and waited until she could see Levi from afar at the beginning of fhe long hallway, two crutches in hand.

Ahh damn why was he still bare chested? Flashing him a small smile she hoped her face didn't betray her and turned into any shade of red.

"Hey Levi. Thank you for bringing these. I hope I didn't interrupted your time with Petra-"

"You didn't interrupt anything. I was done with my training." He handed her the crutches studying her face from up close.

"W-what?"

"You look weird. Your face is red like if you got sick. Wouldn't surprise me with your lifestyle"

Taking her off guard he placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I-Im not sick! Ahh I should probably return to my room now. Even if I'm incapable to perform titan experiments myself I can work on some repor-!" Shaking his hand off her forehead Hanji wanted to hastly get on her feet and make her escape as fastly as she could. With her crutches however she slipped and stumbled. Mentally preparing herself for the impact onto the hard stone floor she tightly shut her eyes. However the impact she received wasn't as hard as she expected it to be, it was rather soft also rather comforting warm than cold like a stone floor should be... and she was still vertical standing not lying on the ground..?

"Oi, what the hell are you trying to do? Are you trying to break yourself some more bones shitty glasses?"

Grumpy voice very close to her and two warm long objects moving around her body, holding her in place.. Hanji opened her eyes carefully even more blushing as before. Yes, these were his hands and yes she had the great luck to get catched by him now leaning against his chest. HIS STILL BARE CHEST.

"Ahahaha I'm such a clumsy idiot at the moment. I don't know what's with me- maybe I should lie down a bit..."

"You are even weirder than usual. Also you don't look well. Why I came here was because we have to talk so I will bring you to your room before you really break all of your bones."

"We have to talk?" Why did they have to talk she had no idea. She wouldn't join any expeditions for now so it cannot be over work probably. Maybe it was over Petra? Did she told Levi over their agreement? Trying to figure out what it could be Hanji didn't notice Levi putting his hands around her and in a quick movement sweeping her up bridal style making her yelp in surprise. "Aaahh what!? Levi!? Wait! Put me down!"

She didn't even got a reply from him besides a grunt she couldn't quite sort in between being amused over her squirming and yelling or being annoyed telling her to shut up and stop. She decided for the later feeling his iron grip only tighting around her and pressing her body closer to his making her hide her face in his chest. He was so close! Why did it affect her so much suddenly? She never cared. Stupid Nanaba and her stupid words filling her mind with unnecessary throughts, stupid libido after that one time now making her desire more, stupid Levi and his good touches and his good looking looks, STUPID EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS SITUATION!

"... Where are you bringing me...?" Hanji asked him quietly after she found her voice again even if she didn't looked up at him.

"Your room of course" and true to his irritated reply minutes after, after passing a few confused looking soldiers they were in her room. Levi tossed her crutches to the side. He carried them along with her before he placed her down on her unmade bed.

Hanji didn't said anything waiting for his next move as he stepped away and pulled out her chair at her untidied desk to sit down, besides a discusted glare at the said mess he didn't even comment on it she noted which means whatever he qas about to tell her was important for him and not trivial.

"I won't be here after tomorrow. Erwin summoned me to accompany him to a meeting for the upcoming expedition in Wall Sina." He began noticing her puzzled expression. "I'll be gone for a few days this usually shouldn't concern you however since you have a habit to accumulate chaos with you" he pointed at her desk with all the piled up books and loose papers pilled up in soon falling over unsteady piles. "I asked Petra to keep an eye on you while I'm gone."

"Are you so worried over my well being?" She jokingly said since they were friends of course they would be concerned over each other even if maybe his concern was on a new level.

"Yes I am"

Her laughing stopped. He did? Did he really just say this?

Out of nowhere he suddenly stood in front of her, surprising her and even more as he placed his hand on her forehead. His big, strong, muscular hand.

"What are you doing Levi...?"

"Your face is even redder as before but it doesn't feel like you have a fever." He explained.

Was he kidding!? Hanji felt frustration built inside her yet on the other hand she wanted to laugh quickly pulling his hand away from her.

"I'm fine Levi.. my redness will soon disappear I promise"

"How would you know? Split it out already what´s your problem shitty glasses?" he snapped clearly getting impatient, irritated and angry.

"I have no problem Levi. And could you please not be so close..?" She clearly tried to avoid him but what could she do? If he would be even more caring and closer Hanji feared she couldn't hold herself back anymore and let her yearning and her sexual frustration go wild. "I have lots of paperwork do to you see? Erwin will be mad if I don't finish them soon. Thank you for telling me that Petra will come and help me however. I appreciate it. I will see you later ok?" Hoping he would believe her lie Hanji waited for his reply.

"...fine." Levi muttered as he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hanji let out a long sigh and let herself fall flat on the bed, starring up at her ceiling. "Great job Hanji. You made him angry now too."


	10. Missing you

The dinner went on pretty normal. Like Hanji had promised she met with Levi and they sat even together however... they weren't alone... at the table sat Mike with Nanaba, the others from his squad, Petra and Levi's special ops squad, Moblit and the others from Hanji's squad.  
In short the table was full making it pretty impossible for Levi to confront Hanji about earlier. In fact he still felt iggnored from her. But he would find out eventually even if he would need to wait until after the meeting with Erwin in Sina.

* * *

The next day Levi left headquarters with Erwin in a carriage. In the morning instead of Levi Petra stood at her door telling her Levi was too busy helping her today to get ready and send her instead since she would help her the following two days anyway.  
"Was he angry Petra?" She asked hesiantly remembering yesterday events.  
"Heichou? He seemed to be a bit crumpy.. Did something happen?"  
"Not really. I might have just told him off a bit too bluntly since I was busy." Hanji lied. She didn't wanted to tell Petra it was because of her and she having the graving to sleep with Levi again after they did it once.  
"I see. Here are your clothes Hanji-san. You can reach them from here, right? If there's anything you need you can call me. I'll wait outside your room and give you some privacy." Already about to leave Hanji called out to her and stopped her.  
"You can wait if you want. We're both woman I don't mind. Levi usually never never leaves the room too so- ahh shit I, I mean he's usually pretty busy quickly finding something to clean up while waiting for me."  
Great just great. The day just started and she told Petra already such a thing.  
"Ok, I'll wait here then in case you need help with your leg." Petra smiled at her trying to hide what she was really thinking.  
While she waited for Hanji to get dressed she couldn't understand it. Her body was slim and tall and she had long legs but that was all she had. Her chest was very small, her hair was a mess oily and sticky even, her clothes were plain and unladylike mostly Petra noticed as she looked in Hanji's closet earlier. So what was there what made her so interesting for Levi? Why did Levi worry so much over her and even slept with her already...? Why was that? Why did he prefer Hanji over her?

After Hanji was done they went to eat something in the canteen until they saw Levi with Erwin passing them.  
"Huh? They aren't gone yet?" Hanji muttered.  
"I think I saw a carriage just passing the HQ gates as we entered the canteen. Should we go and see them off?" Petra offered.  
"Sure.." Hanji wasn't even halfway finished as Petra pulled her up from the chair almost dragging her with her. She barely had time taking her crutches with her to walk properly. But Hanji didn't said anything about it. Petra wouldn't be able to see Levi for a few days too so of course she would want to see him one last time.  
The only question was if it was such a good idea that she was seeing him too... she should try apologizing to him after she was so unlike her yesterday and clearly avoided him during dinner.

In the end she wasn't able to apologize. They were in a hurry and Petra or Erwin were always around.  
Hanji watched them leave feeling still guility inside.

Inside the carriage Levi sat across Erwin his head leaning on the palm of his hand as he watched bored outside the window almost scrolling.  
Even Erwin didn't miss his unusual behaviour. Clearly something was upsetting him.  
"Something bothering you Levi? I noticed since Petra and Hanji appeared to dismiss us you became quite... restless." Erwin said watching with interest how Levi's statue tensed up at the mention of Hanji's name.  
"What gives you that idea?" He scrowled trying to look as unaffect as he could. Others who didn't know Levi would probably believe him but Erwin was different.  
"Levi I won't bite you whatever you and Hanji did-"  
"Why are you thinking it has anything to do with Hanji!?" Levi blurred out quickly, raising his voice way too loud for someone having nothing that bothers him.  
"It doesn't?" Erwin countered amused.  
"Tch. Nothing that has to concern you Erwin." Turning away Levi continued looking outside the window. He wasn't upset or restless. What happened between him and Hanji was private. And if he was now bothered which he definatly wasn't after what happened yesterday and how Hanji still even now avoided him... plus that he couldn't find the courage to ask her why... In hell he would tell that bastard! Erwin should just stop sticking his nose into anything.

* * *

One day later and Hanji had to find out how much she actually really would end up missing Levi.  
It was strange how it changed. Now that she wasn't allowed to get close to her reaearch lab with her loving test subjects friends which probably eargely already were waiting for her. Would her titans have the concept to feel and miss someone they know like her since her long absence from them? Maybe in a way even like she missed now Levi? This was something Hanji definitely wanted to study on but first she had to go back to health and literally do almost nothing.  
No research, no morning drills, no tending to her horse Moppel, no 3DMG training. Just resting and recover. Even the bit paperwork she received each day since she still could sit at her desk and write in her condition only filled her for a few hours at max.  
And just because she was having more than enough free time didn't mean her colleagues, her friends did have the same. Mike trained with his squad which included Nanabe since she was in his squad. Her own squad was busy enough with her research. So what was she supposed to do now?

Petra sighed carrying a filled plate with food and something to drink. She didn´t felt like doing this but heichou asked her to take care of her until he would return from the meeting with Erwin.. so what else was she supposed to do? She couldn´t say no to him so here she was now in front of the door of the crazy squad leader. She was just about to knock but before her hand even made contact with the old wooden door loud noises emerged from inside like something fell or got pushed down. A chill run down Petra's back. This couldn't be good. Launching herself at the doorknob of Hanji's door swinging it open without knocking or announcing herself she looked with widen eyes at the mess in front of her "Hanji-san!? What happened!?"

"Huh Petra? Ouch!" Hanji turned around, rubbing her abused spot on her head because of a book that had fallen down from the bookshelf she was standing in front. Hanji had nothing more wanted to do than keep herself busy re-reading some of her many biology, anatomy research books, maybe while keeping herself busy she would be able to escape her boredom and her thoughts of Levi and just maybe find something new out to help them against the titans as well. Sounded good, right? Too bad things never happen as you planned them out to be.

By accident while keeping herself steady with one crutch, with the other hand reaching out for the books Hanji ended up knocking some down, her trying to fix the mess she created somehow ended up into more books falling down which was the noise Petra had heard.

"Moo Hanji-san what are you doing?" Petra sighed stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "I got you something to eat. I'll put the tray on your desk-" even if she did wanted to Petra had to release quickly there was no space left for any tray to place onto. Her desk was a mess or rather Hanji would probably call it a for her organised mess.

"Ah- just put the papers on the other pile sorry about that." Hanji chuckled awkwardly noticing Petra´s problem.

With a slight disgusted face Hanji couldn´t see from where she was standing Petra did as she was told. How could the captain stand being around her almost every day? Or manage to take care of her on his free will currently. It was beyond Petra and she hated it. Shooing Hanji away and forcing her to sit down and eat Petra started to clean up the mess around the bookshelf.

The room turned quickly quiet the only sound was Petra cleaning up and Hanji's spoon getting in contact with the porcelain while dipping it into her potato with carrots soup. Uncomfortable quiet for Hanji you could almost say too. Usually if Levi were with her he would curse and have some snippy remarks for her over her hideous mess she would life in which would make her laugh amused only and she would give a teasing response back to him. Those small bickering moments they had which didn't felt like they were fighting or in anyway unpleasant. Only now like this Hanji noticed how much she missed them.

Feeling suddenly not hungry anymore she put her spoon down, turning around to being able to face Petra only to see her carrying her almost full again laundry basket and being already about to head to the door. Petra who noticed at the last second Hanji looking at her faced her.

"Ah- you're finished Hanji-san? I was just about to bring your laundry down to the washing area. I know you can't do your laundry alone at the moment in your currient state."

"Oh I see. Actually Petra I wanted to talk to yo-"

"Later okay Hanji-san? I'm pretty busy at the moment. I'll come back and get the tray with the dishes cleared up in a moment too. Don't worry"

"Ah, that's ok. Don't worry about it. I sometimes have them not cleared up for a few days in my room until Levi would come and scold me over the mess hahaha..." Hanji laughed trying to lighten the somehow thick mood failing miserably.

"The captain is right. It's dirty and not good for you either squad leader. I'll clean everything up in a bit. No buts." With a stern scolding look on her face Petra stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well.. So much for any company..."

* * *

Outside Hanji's room Petra run into Oluo who came just walking around the corner from the hallway. Oluo almost bit his tongue in the process while Petra stumbled a few steps backwarts, the basket with the dirty laundry falling down onto the floor. Looking up Petra surprised to see Oluo.

"O-Oluo!?"

"Whoa- Petra? What are you doing here?" As he looked down his cheeks became a flaming red color seeing the shatterred laundry on the floor which contained a few bras and underwears too.

"Good job Oluo. Now I can pick them all up." Petra groaned annoyed bending down aleady to pick everything up.

"S-sorry. I'll help you okay? It-it's not like I'm that cruel not to-ack!" Trying to play it down with his 'cool' acting he ended up bitting his tongue while bending down to help Petra.

"Could you stop with this already? You're not like captain Levi at all. And to answer your question I was by squad leader Hanji just now helping her with her laundry."

"Her laundry..?!" Oluo's eyes widened, quickly dropping the piece of clothing he had in his hand a second ago looking very disgusted "from that crazy messed up woman? Can we even count her as a woman?"

"Oluo! But you're right. You should see what mess she created in such a short time. I don't understand how heichou can even be around her for a few hours" Petra scoffed being glad she found someone who would think like her.

"She's messed up in the head. I wouldn't trust her if the capain wasn't around always. I don't want to end up as titan food." Oluo added. "So you take care of her while the capain is out?"

"The captain asked me to. So here I am." Petra sighed getting up again from the floor and taking the full basket in her hands only to have Oluo snatch the heavy basket away from her "Hey, Oluo what sre you doing!?"

"S-s-shut up. I'm only helping you out this once since it's heavy." He muttered looking to the side to hide his blushing face.

"Whatever. Let's go then. I hope heichou comes back fast again. It's my first day and I already feel so tired doing this" Petra rolled her eyes and followed Oluo down the hallway.

* * *

Both were unaware over the fact that Petra didn't closed the door to Hanji's room fully and the bespectacled brown haired woman ended up hearing every single word. Getting up she closed the door fully before making her way to her bed and sat down, looking bitterly down onto the floor. Not only did Hanji feel lonely now but incredible miserable too. She was just a nuisance for most people as it looked like. Usually it never bothered her what others were thinking over her but today with her already bad mood from the beginning...

She's probably just a nuisance for Levi too then. He's a cleanfreak and she's just a messy creature...

So it might be the best if she spent even more less time with him from now on. He's probably a lot more relaxed now... now that he could concentrate more on the important things instead of looking after her all the time...

This was going to be the best for him and eventually for all of them Hanji tried to tell herself as she lied down onto the bed closing her eyes in hope to take a dreamless nap without having to think about anything and most importantly not about Levi...


	11. Girls night

"Hanji! We need to talk right now!" Those were the first words Hanji heard in the early morning as her door slammed open. Fishing for her glasses she looked sleepishly up to a very serious and impatient looking Nanaba.

"Good morning sleepy head. You know how late it is already? It's almost noon."

"It is?" Hanji turned around, looking at her clock. She was right. No wonder Nanaba was already dressed up fully in her military uniform. Well, unlike Nanaba she didn't had much to do anyway. She was a nuisace... and still injured so it was better if she sleeps long and is not thinking about anything unnecessary.

"Hanji zoe stop with whatever you are thinking right now. This is an order." With a sharp voice Nanaba snapped the bespectacled woman out of her dark thoughts.

"So, what is your problem?" The blond woman huffed sitting down onto the edge of the bed next to her best fried with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting.

And Hanji knew if Nanaba was like this you couldn't escape her.

"It's about Levi, right?" Nanaba said in a matter of fact tone knowing her good friend very well by now.

"...hm.." Hanji nodded while turning around onto her stomach and burying her head in her pillow.

"What happened? Did he do something to do? Because if he did I swear as soon as he comes back from his meeting with commander Erwin I'm gonna toss his little body into the next ground and make him wish he would have never set foot in here again and think twice before opening his rude mou-"

"No, no Nanaba wait it isn't like that! Levi didn't do anything wrong! It is me!" Hanji snapped her head up and grabbed her already getting furious friend by her wrist before she could storm out. She knew Nanaba and she cared a lot about her friends.. more than herself even which is why if she got angry she would really do anything she would say and give even Levi some trouble he didn't deserve. Something Hanji definitely didn't wanted.

Nanaba stopped her outburst and obliged sitting down again. "You? Explain."

Letting out a heavy sigh Hanji let go of Nanaba with her head hung low. "I... I'm giving Levi only trouble and be a nuisance to him... and to others with my lifestyle... I made him angry on top of that too and couldn't apologize before he was gone with Erwin..."

There was a long pause, silence filling the room as Nanaba couldn't do anything besides stare at her brown haired friend in utter confusion.

"What stupid things are you talking about? Who said you are a nuisance?"

"Huh?" Hanji shiffted peeking up from her pillow.

"Hanji are you dumb? You are no nuisance in the slightest to us. Not to me and I bet not to Levi too" Nanaba went with her hand through her friends hair, caressing her gently. It wasn't sticky or oily which meant someone must have made sure Hanji did take a bath recently. "You washed your hair recently it's not sticky or oily. Levi I guess?"

"...He did before he went out with Erwin.." She mumbled. "How can you be so sure about Levi, Nana? I mean I only give him work. Clean up after me, take care of me because I'm not even able to watch out for myself.. He even is forced to wash my hair. I'm just taking away his precious time he should use for himself..."

"Did you ever think Levi is not doing this because he must but because he wants to?" Nanaba smiled down at her. "Levi cares about you and he doesn't want to see you hurt or sick why he makes sure you stay clean and healthy. That's why during the time of his absence he sent out one of his squad members to keep an eye on you and make sure you stay alright, no?"

"...yes Petra... but if she wants to..." Hanji muttered the last part only quietly.

Looks like Nanaba didn't heard her and jumped up from the bed.

"Okay, oh look at the time I have to go. I need to arrange some things still. See you later Hanji"

"Ah-yeah.. Later then." Confused over her friends haste escape she waved at Nanaba and watched her leave the room. So much to have some company. And exactly now as she felt like she would cheer up a little bit thanks to her friends kinds words.

* * *

Hanji was reading some of her research material notes Petra gave her. Her only short visit she became from her besides Nanaba in the early noon hours. A knock on her door changed this however.

"Come in. It's open."

As soon as the door opened Hanji's eyes went wide in utter surprise.

"Yo, I hope we aren't annoying our useless, only being a nuisance old friend" Nanaba grinned leaning against the doorway while shaking a wine bottle in her other hand. Next to her was Nifa who had a bunch of books in with her than there was Lynne who had a basket full of food in her hands. And there was Rico too!? How!?

"Everyone? Why?"

"Because you are clearly needing some company. Why do we need even a reason to spend time with our friend." Nanaba explained plopping herself down next to Hanji on the bed. "I told you I had some arrangements to do. I even called Rico here and she came all the way from Garrison headquarters.

Rico Brzenska was with Hanji and Nanaba going through the hard 3 years of military training. They spend a lot of time together until after they graduated they went their seperated ways with Hanji and Nanaba joining the Survey corps while Rico joined the Garrison.

"Seriously, I was thinking more of you Hanji." a familiar voice came closer and Rico came fully into Hanj´s view.

"Rico.."

"We worked so hard and graduated top in our class. We know we were good, no we ARE good" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And now here you are thinking you are useless. You stupid girl."

"Haha...well I-"

"SQUAD LEADER! It´s not true! You are very important for us!" Not taking it any longer Nifa run up to her squad leader and threw herself at her, hugging her tigthly, the books she had discarded, thrown away onto the floor. "We wouldn´t know what to do without you. So don´t say you are useless. You´re the only one having the courage to follow your ideals and research the titans instead of only killing them. It was your way of thinking which made me, Moblit, Keith and all the others change our thinking, wanting to follow you and become part of your squad."

"Nifa.." Hanji was taken aback by her little squad members outburst, patting her head while Nifa clung to her body sniffling even.

Clapping her hands together Nanaba got everyone´s attention back. "Enough crying and bitching. We are here to have fun. We´ve got food and alcohol and our company. So let´s have finally some fun!"

Everyone cheered agreeing with Nanaba besides Hanji who was still the most quiet one. But after few drinks and some needed food to still her hunger her mood got slightly better, becoming more talkactive. They talked over various topics what they did recently, work but the more they drank the sooner the topic changed to a very certain one. Boys.

"Sooo Rico~ We heard you have a small crush as well on one of your colleagues hmm~?" Nanaba smirked elbowing her short white haired friend to her right side.

"W-what!?" Her cheeks flamed up and this wasn´t thanks to the alcohol only.

"What was his name called again.." Lynne mumbled trying to think. "Ah, right! Ian Dietrich! One of the Garrison squad leaders."

Rico scoffed taking another sip from her alcohol. "I don´t know what you are talking about. We are just friends. Nothing more. I-I just repect I an this is all."

"Are you sure~ Me and Hanji saw you not so long ago while were recruiting new recruits. Right Hanji?" Nanaba smirked knowing better.

Hm? Ah- right I remember. We were taking a short stroll into town before going back. We didn´t calLed out to you since we saw you were with company..." Hanji paused before continuing. "...like on a date."

The others giggled seeing Rico glare with deep red cheeks at them. They caught her.

"What´s going on with our bespectacled friends at first Hanji with her crush on none other than humanity strongest soldier and now we have Garrison squad leader Rico Brzenska crushing on Garrison squad leader Ian Dietrich. Don´t think too much over it and bang them already!" Lynne said loudly.

At this both Rico and Hanji choked on their drinks coughing violantly and blushing madly. "LYNNE SHUT UP! GO BANG GELGAR THEN!"

Nanaba laughed loudly. "Too late guys happened already. I heard them few times already since I´m the poor unfortinuate soul having my room so close to hers.

"Ah and we all know you have some late at night trips to our squad leader Mike´s room as well. Is he as big as his statue filling you up, hmm~?" Lynne countered not letting this be her defeat and being the only one they accused now.

"Ohh yes he is. At our first time I wasn´t even sure if he would fit since-" Nanaba wanted to continue but got interrupted.

No, no, no, no! I am not listening! Lalala I don´t want to have such images in my head over you and Mike fucking while I have to work with the big guy so much" Hanji interrupted putting both her hands over her ears to block the voices.

"Hahaha, that´s right just imagine heichou´s naked body all over you instead." They teased which made Hanji blush madly and them laugh even louder.

* * *

Many hours later filled with laughter, drinking, teasing and enjoying the simple ways of a human life without thinking over work, titans or the constant reminder the walls could get breached every second calling forward humanities death.

"Feeling a little better now Hanji" lazy arms slung around Hanji from behind who was sitting quietly on her bed, a almost fully empty glass with wine in her hand still. Giving her a warm hug Nanaba pressed her cheek against Hanji´s smiling as she looked at the mess they all created.

"Yes. Thank you Nanaba." Hanji sighed a tiny smile finding it's way finally on her again. Spread out on the floor with a blanket covered layed Lynne while Nifa slept in a puddle of pillows, making a oneshift mattress and Rico slept on the floor leaning against Hanji´s Bedframe for support, a blanket covering her just like Lynne and Nifa.

"But something is still upsetting you am I not right?" Nanaba muttered her tone turning a bit more serious yet remained gently to encourage her to tell her what was wrong. Hanji should know she would always be there for her and help her out.

"Hm.." Hanji nodded quietly while leaning a bit more into Nanaba's comforting embrace. "... I'm not sure myself but ... It could be I'm starting to fall in love with someone.."

"Levi.."

"Huh!?" Hanji's cheeks turned a shade of pink surprised over her friends instant answer. She didn't even use any name who it is and yet Nanaba got it right on her first try. Was she that predictable and easy to read!?

"Your face tells me yes it's about him." Nanaba chuckled pinching her friends cheek before shifting her position and sitting down next to Hanji on the edge of the bed too.

"It's not funny! I don't know if I am truly falling for him even or if my hormones are just playing tricks on me because we had sex- oh shit" Groaning frustrated with herself Hanji fell backwarts until her back hit the mattress of her bed and she stared up at her ceiling.

"You guys? Really? So earlier this wasn´t just a joke? How did this happen? Is his thing as small as he is or bigger?"

"Nanaba!" Snatching her pillow she threw it at her friend who sadly dodged it and lied down next to Hanji grinning stupidly from ear to ear. How much Hanji wished she would have not missed her target just now or could just whip off this grin from her face. She blamed the alcohol in her system for her bad aim. "It was in a weak moment not long after the expedition. He came into my room checking up on me in the middle of the night and-"

"Creepy"

"Oh shut up. Levi would never do anytjing bad to me. He saved my life in the latest expedition remember" she huffed. "It was in a spurt of the moment thing. He had a nightmare and needed company. If I wouldn't have told him it's ok to stay he would have gone without anything happening. So it's alone my fault. Don't blame him. And no his 'thing' is not short like his body."

Nanaba couldn't help herself and laughed, muffling herslef as she pressed her head in the mattress. It took a while until she calmed down, whipping some tears away even. "So what's the big deal? You think I didn't do this already too? Earlier we all talked over this. Mike is a good company you know."

"I don't need to hear about your sex life with Mike. I told you this earlier already! The fuck wasn't the problem. I don't think it did mean anything. It's not uncommon for us soldiers to end up like this at some point. We are comrades since a few years now and trust each other. The problem is me. Why did he pick me? He should spend his precious time more visely with someone who is better for him. Not someone who is as unfitting as me. You know as well as me how many female recruits are after him. He could pick out the best one." She paused. "Besides Petra his subordinate likes him too. And she would be good for him in my eyes. Cute, petite, kind, nice, clean and good looking. I only want the best for him."

Listening quietly until Hanji was finished Nanaba couldn't help but sigh. "Didn´t we already talk over this as well? Are you sure you only want the best for him or only what YOU think is the best for him"

Before Hanji could make any attemp to respond Nanaba put her finger over her mouth stopping her. "I'm not finished yet listen well. Levi is a very handsome looking man and a lot of young recruits crush on him and you might be right he could have a easier life with someone like Petra who has feelings for him, is clean, nice, shorter than him and would probably give him a peaceful domestic life, getting married to her and have a bunch of children with her. But this doesn't mean it's what Levi is looking for and is the best for him. Prove we have right here." Nanaba pointed at Hanji's broken leg. "He saved your ass and brought you safetly back to camp. Just because you are very passionate over your work and forget things like cleaning up or taking care of yourself doesn't mean it is a bad thing." Nanaba started grinning. "What would Levi do if he wouldn't have anything to clean up to because his perfect housewife would do it all for him? It would be terrible if the small cleanfreak would end up needing to make his own mess to have something to clean up, right?"

At this even Hanji had to chuckle. Just imaging Levi making his own mess while trying to hide it. It felt so wrong.

Nanaba moved her hand down and pointed at her comrades chest where her heart was. "And about this. Even if you aren't sure how you feel yet about Levi.. It's not a bad thing. Try to figure it out and be yourself. Don't avoid him for the sake of someone else. This is what you did all the time lately for Petra am I not right? And in your attemp to get them together you got into a fight with Levi and made him angry. Now everything makes finally sense to me."

Hanji nodded quietly. "I was thinking if I would let Levi have more time with her they would end up getting closer... but I noticed too how lonely it suddenly got. Levi became a big part in my daily routine without me releasing until he was suddenly gone..."

"Ohh Hanji.." Nanaba shook her head. "How many times do I need to tell you until you understand. Levi deserves to be happy. With this you are right but so does you deserve to be happy too. And like this you clearly aren't. Everyone of us has only one live and this means we have to do everything we can while we have the chance to. Don't let someone snatch your precious time away with Levi you clearly enjoy. I'm sure he likes to spend time with you as well. And if Petra thinks she deserves Levi's time more than she should get her ass up and fight for him more."

"...it's ok for me to be selfish you say?" Hanji hesiantly asked as her friends words finally reached her brain.

"Of course it is idiot."

Pulling the blankets up Nanaba covered them both. "Let's go sleep now however. Look how late it is. We partied so long to cheer you up and ended up completely forgetting about the time. Rico will be a bitch in the morning if she is still such a bad morning person as she was during our training years." Alone those words made Nanaba grimance as she remembered some old training days times she would have rather forgotten if possible.

"You're right. And she has to get up even earlier since she must ride back to the Garrison headquarters." Hanji grinned feeling a lot better now after hers and Nanaba's talk. After She got herself comfortable next to Nanaba in the slightly cramped bed now, Levi was taking less space than her tall friend she noticed, she spoke again.

"Nanaba.."

"Hm?"

"Thank you..for everything. You're a great friend."

"Of course I am." With closed eyes she started patting Hanji's head for a while until they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Cannot sleep?"

"Erwin"

Levi didn't even turn around as the two big double wooden doors got opened from his luxurious bedroom he got assigned for the time being until the meeting in wall Sina was over. Instead he continued starring outside the window looking at the night sky with the lightended up city in Wall Sina stretched out infront of him and the big towering walls that existed to protect them. For how long this was the only question.

"Seeing something interesting?"

Levi could feel Erwin approaching him until the tall blond stood right behind him looking outside the nightscenery as well.

"No. For how much longer do we have to stay here? The meeting is already going longer as it was supposed to be in the first place."

"Hm I know. Two-three more days in the worst case. The higher ups cannot decide for now what our next objective should be and if they will allow our next expedition to start without delay like we planned."

"The same bullshit they do every time." Levi replied crumpy.

"You are more impatient to return than usual. Is it about Hanji?" Erwin mused rather stating a fact than asking the captain.

"Don't be ridiculous. Shitty glasses is capable on surviving a couple of days more even without me needing to remind her to watch out a bit more over her health and take a daily shit" This was Levi's only reply or more like this is what he tried telling himself while his gaze was always in direction of where the Survey corps headquarters was stationed and where Hanji currently was supposed to be.


	12. First step

Two days later and the carriage which would bring Levi together with Erwin back was still not in sight. Hanji sighed watching bored outside the window. Having nothing to block her view she could look all the way to wall Rose protecting them and farer ahead even through she couldn't see them from here was Wall Sina in which somewhere in there should be Levi at the moment. Hanji guessed there were two possibilities why they weren't back yet. Eitherway the meeting takes longer which means them having encountered some problems and having to deal with them or it was due to the rainy weather and the almost fully two days endless downpouring rain. Many streets became too muddy to pass for carriages, some little villages outside the cities got shallowed up by the way too much water.

Which was the exact reason why the survey corps assigned doctor couldn't make it to headquarters up until now to check up on the injured and to Hanji. Which was a fairly big problem. Not for Hanji but for the gravely injured soldiers who had it far worser than Hanji. During every expedition soldiers die, far too injured to make it back alive, too gravely injured to continue their service and offer their still beating heart for humanity... In this case Hanji with her little leg injury, her broken leg she was miraculously lucky still. She knew this and this is why she secretly send out her best right hand and grinned from ear to ear as she saw a blond man riding back into headquarters on a brown horse and on the back was a man with a big bag clinging around his arms while with the other the man was holding tightly around the soldiers waist.

"Yes, good job Moblit. That's my assistant." Hanji said while making her way already downstairs as fast as she could to greet them.

* * *

"Moblit you did it!" the woman cheerfully screamed while Moblit watched in horror as she almost dripped with her crutches because she wasn´t paying attention over her surroundings at all.

"S-SQUAD LEADER HANJI-SAN! WATCH OUT WERE YOU ARE GOING PLEASE!"

Swatting his overprotective hands away as he already was readying himself to catch her if needed as she almost dripped another time, before she finally stood infront of them grinning from ear to ear. "I´m fine Moblit. Don´t be so worried over me"

"But squad leader! You´re always too reckless!" he whinned. "The captain will cut my head off if he returns and sees you even more hurt"

"Levi? You´re my assistant and under my squad he cannot just kill you without my permission silly" Hanji laughed patting the blondes shoulder which didn´t quite convince him. His worried expression still lingering on his face.

"I-I´m not so sure about that squad leader..."

A cough interrupted their noisy conversation and they turned their heads finally around to the doctor which was up until now still waiting in silence at the sidelines. Noticing her rude behaviour Hanji laughed scratching the back of her head before stretching her hand out to shake it. "Ah-sorry, sorry. I got a bit carried away here I guess. I was just soo relieved you could make it to our headquarters in the end doctor Hauser. Our soldiers really needs you here. I´m Squad leader Hanji Zoe we are in your care doctor"

"Ah, well I can see this." The older men shook her hand. "I see however the healing process for your own injury Miss Zoe, the broken leg seems to continue without any issues or are there any problems I should know off?"

"Oh, no. It´s healing splendidly, well thanks for your treatment doctor Hauser. Moblit please take doctor Hausers luggage inside already to the medical wing. I believe we shouldn´t lose any more time and go help our wounded comrades in need." Hanji commanded while starting to make her way slowly inside as well.

"Yes, squad leader!"

"You have my thanks. Anyway I would like to start with your examinitation to be able to check up on the worser patients more quickly afterwarts. This should be to your own interest as well as you are a squad leader and one of our higher ranked soldiers." Doctor Hauser said while following the woman inside.

"This is all your decision. Please follow me now."

Being finished with her own check up Hanji returned to her own quarters. The docter was busy enough already with all the other patients the survey corps had left for him for which reason Hanji with her still considered light injury got examined first to be as fast as possible be finished. According to the doctor her leg was almost completely healed up and be ready to get used again properly. Light bandages were still wrapped around it but surely for the next expedition in around a month she would be able to parcipate again.

"Well then since Erwin is still not here or Levi I cannot report the good news about my recovery. Too bad for them..." She pouted slightly. "...where are they... really. It's taking so long. What should I do until they return..?"

Her question got answered almost in the next moment as her doors opened and a smiling happily Petra stood at the doorway.

"Squad leader Hanji how are you feeling? I got some time and the weather is nice why don't we get you a bit outside into the sun. Captain Levi always says you should take better care of your body, right? Sun is good for you and gets you a bit color to your pale face."

"P-Petra!? Don't startle me like this." Hanji couldn't help but laugh nervously. She didn't had much contact with the ginger haired girl since the pep talk of Nanaba and honestly speaking she was trying to avoid her too. She was running away. Hanji knew they had to talk... over Levi.. It was clear for her now she couldn't continue like this and help her out with the short male to notice her... but how in the world would she be able to do it and tell her?

"Outside? But I just came back to my room and-"

Petra huffed and walked up to the brunette. "No buts. You have nothing better to do at the moment as it looks like. Like this I can show you a very nice place too"

"A nice place? What pla-!? Ugh I get it I get I will come you don't need to push and pull me Petra. I will drip at this rate." She resigned finally following Petra much to the other womans satisfaction. Hanji watched the womans back quietly as she walked ahead of her, sighing. "I should tell her probably now during the walk.. somehow..."

* * *

"Is it still very far...?"

Hanji yelled as she stopped walking to take a breath, leaning her weight against her crutches. Petra dragged her outside to tank a bit sun and vitamine C. The place Petra wanted to show her got her curious she admitted but no one told Hanji it would be this far away from headquarters and on such a high place. This was a goddamn small mountain! The ground was unsteady and very slippery, rocky which made it hard to walk on with crutches and a bandaged leg.

"It's not very far anymore. Come on we are almost there. I can already see the top." Petra stopped walking being already quite a bit ahead from Hanji. "Usually you love exploring places don't you Hanji-san? I'm going ahead already and wait for you on the top."

Petra didn't felt like waiting and turned around walking ahead again. In reality she didn't even wanted to spend time with the brunette woman but she promised Her captain to take care of her. So what choice did she have? Levi would surely like to hear Petra made sure Hanji wouldn't be stuck every day in her room only.

On the other hand Hanji rolled her eyes annoyed watching the ginger further walk ahead instead of giving her a small break.

"No break I guess... but I'm almost there at least. This better be rewarding..." She mumbled continued dragging herself upwarts the mountain.

At least on this part Petra didn't promised too much. With her last strength Hanji moved to a nearby big rock, sitting down. The wide view which welcomed Hanji as she finally reached the top was astonishing. Being able to look down on the wide landscape with, a huge blue colored flowerfield in full blooming season along with trees adoring the scenery. A small town could be seen as well with their acrilcuture. How the townpeople must be standing at the moment on the fields working hard to be able to feed their families. Hanji remembered her own childhood. She came from such a small town as well. Her parents being farmers.. they weren't so rich and if Hanji wouldn't have joined the military she would probably be working on one of such fields as well just now.. married most likely and with children. Just like her parents.

Noticing how Hanji chuckled to herself amused over something unknown to Petra, irritated the woman quite a bit why she ended up approaching the older one.

"Something the matter Squad leader Hanji? You don't like the view?"

"Ah no. That's not it. It's beautiful. The scenery just remembered me of something nostalgic... something from a long time ago." Hanji smiled, her eyes never moving away from the beautiful view in front of her. "You know. I came from a small town just like the one in front of us. My parents are farmers and I probably would be like one of them if I would have been a obedient little girl listening to everything my parents said or planned for me. But I was a curious little monster, examining everything what I could reach. The Military police loved me a lot." Alone the thought over all the many times Hanji would have found herself escaping from them because she examined the walls too closely, hitting it even with a shovel in attemp to pierce a part out of it made her chuckle again. "But this doesn't matter now since as we can see I'm here now..." Hanji moved her gaze away from the scenery and looked up at the other woman next to her. It was now or never. "...Petra I'm sorry for taking so long until I got my courage back. We have to talk"

The nice atmosphere turned all of a sudden completely dark.

"T-talk about what Hanji-san?" Petra's forced smile wavered a bit unsure what would happen now.

Taking a deep breath Hanji sighed. "I'm making this short and painless. I'm not going to help you out with getting closer to Levi anymore Petra."

Quietness filled the place. Petra was unable to say anything. Her mouth opened but no words came out for a long while.

"Is that so..."

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm breaking my promise to you. I know I told you I would help yo-"

"No don't." Petra interrupted her suddenly. She didn´t wanted to hear any excuses. "You have feelings for him don't you?"

A pause. Nothing was said for a long while. For the last few weeks she had no answer for this question and yet again her brain tried searching for the answer in the next few seconds a answer she still didn't had up until now.

"I don't know."

Was her honest only reply. She really didn't. Was it love or only close comradeship?

She never was in love before or ever felt attracted much by the opposite sex. Her mind, her whole life was only focused on humanities victory and for this she was willingly to research those titans. To study them, to get every information possible out of them and to find out a way to terminate them.

For this reason Hanji was called a genius and a titan obsessed freak. Talking over their body structure, their behaviours and various sizes and forms she observed already was a easy matter for her but her own personal emotional problems remained a mystery for her.

What does it exactly mean when her heart pounded faster whenever she would think over the night she shared with Levi?

Or why did she found herself overly excited around him, a symptom almost no one could make her feel besides her research. It wasn't like she wasn't happy around her friends. She loved them all and held them dear but if someone would ask her with who she enjoyed the most spending time together with she wouldn't even need to think twice. The answer was simply. Levi.

Her inner thoughts were interrupted as Petra's voice finally reached her brain.

"You don't know!? What's that supposed to mean!?" She huffed looking pissed. Hanji wasn't surpised in the slightest. Of course Petra would be pissed but she didn't found herself caring as much as she was guessing she would be. This surprised Hanji quite a bit. Instead she felt somehow relieved, like a heavy burden got lifted from her shoulders.

"It means exactly what I said. I don't know. Maybe I'm not as honest as you with your feelings for Levi. But like this I cannot continue helping you and make myself feel miserable in the process. Whenever I actually have romantic feelings for Levi or not I will have to find out for myself." Hanji had no idea why but the words just came out flying of her mouth. Getting up on her two feet again she faced Petra. "Someone told me I should not regret my decisions and this is the exact reason why. If I wouldn't do this I would regret it eventually in the end. I have my own life and my own future to decide on. And just because you are one of Levi's subordinates and because I know you doesn't mean I will back out. I'm telling you this because I respect you and I won't lie to you and do something behind your back. Should I find out my feelings for Levi are the same as yours I won't hesiate. I won't go easy on you."

Petra stared at the determinded look in Hanji's brown eyes. "Is this a declaration of war?"

Hanji shook her head. "Not really. In the end it wouldn't be our decision should it come to this but Levi's, right?"

"That's true." Petra´s angry face softened slightly. "That's fine for me. I always saw you as an annoying enemy. Thank you for being honest with me however." A hand was held out to Hanji to shake which she took and both woman smiled. "Should we go back?"

Hanji nodded.

While they descended down the small mountain Petra went ahead again while Hanji shook her head. Something never changed. This woman really couldn't wait.

"Petra.. You know... could we not slow a bit down I'm with crutches- ahhh!" She slipped, getting her crutches stuck in a stony area. Without having anything to support herself with she fell forward.

"Hanji-san..? Hanji-san!?" Petra's eyes widened as she looked backwarts after she heard the scream quickly running back. "Are you okay!?"

"Ahaha.. See I told you to slow down a bit. I 'm fine, I'm fine. I managed to use my arms to soften the fall and protect myself." Hanji laughed pushing herself up. With her hands she whipped her dirty with mud covered cheek only to make it look worser however. Her shirt, pants everything was stained in a dirty brown color now. "Luckily Levi isn't back yet..." Hanji said amused while looking at the mess she became.

Petra sighed relieved. For a moment she felt like her heart would have stopped as she saw Hanji lying on the ground like this. "Seriously... here take my hand."

* * *

"We are lucky we found a carriage driver which had enough balls to drive in the still muddy streets." Levi muttered bored, having his head rested in the palm of his hand supported by his arm resting against it while his gaze watched the landscape pass by.

"You made it more than clear you wanted to get back to headquarters as fast as possible. If I wouldn't know you better I would almost assume you have someone waiting for you." Erwin smirked smugly. On purpose to the other male he used the word "someone" which made Levi´s eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"No one is waiting for me. I'm simply worried over all the paperwork pilling up on my desk which I have to deal with unless you would like to have the honor to deal with them yourself commander."

Erwin held his hand up resigning.

"I fear not. I have enough to deal with myself. Why not ask Hanji to help you out a bit?" he suggested.

At this Levi turned his face to Erwin´s direction even if only shortly before his gaze turned back looking outside the window.

"Hmpf, I will think about it..."


	13. A choice with no regrets

"Petra I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Don't say that Hanji-san. I came to help you. You can't bother heichou always. Now come, come!"

As Petra said those words Hanji felt a huge peng in her chest. She always relied on Levi for everything. This was undenyable but was this such a bad thing? Petra made it sound terrible at least. So terrible that Hanji forgot to fight back, letting herself get dragged into the bathroom until she hit her broken leg screaming in pain.

"Ahhh Petra! Please watch out! That hurts! M-maybe we shouldn't you know I'm really tired after you took me out to take a walk in my condition. It's really tiring to walk around with crutches." Hanji groaned in pain trying to stop Petra from dragging her any further.

"Hanji-san no complaining." Petra pressed on, pushing Hanji which made her almost fall on the floor. Petra to be honest didn't care if Hanji was tired or not. She was dirty and Levi wouldn't like her like this. Petra was supposed to take care of her until Levi returned. He ordered her to. And if she did a good job it could mean Levi would trust her more and maybe spend less time with that woman. In reality Petra was jealous, beyond jealous to be honest. Everything on his mind was Hanji, always Hanji, from day to night. And it freaked Petra out.

"Argh hey Petra you hurt me. I will drip wait, wait-"

"Petra"

Petra didn't reacted being too deep in her thoughts. She didn't even notice how the door opened and someone stepped inside, calling out to her.

Levi returned from Erwin's meeting not long ago. It took longer than he thought. Being severly days away his first step was to check up on a certain abnormal creature. He felt assured since he ordered Petra someone he trusted to take care over her or so he thought until he stepped inside and saw something comletly different he belived to find. Hanji was looking like a bigger mess than usual, mud covering her hair, her face, her shirt and pants. Litterally everything. Was she outside and fell on her face?

And she looked increbible tired for some unknown reason.

"Oi, Petra what is going on here?"

"Ah, Levi, you are back!" Hanji was the first to greet him, giving Petra a small push to her shoulder to make her turn around and face Levi.

"Eh-,,, H-H-heichou!?"

Levi stood there with crossed arms, staring at both women.

"Petra explain now"

"Ah- I- I wanted to help Hanji-san take a bath. We were outside taking a walk. I was thinking some fresh air would be good for her and-"

"That's enough. You are dismissed Petra. Thank you"

"Eh?"

Walking up to them Levi took Hanji away from Petra, picking her up bridal style which surprised both of them.  
"Levi w-what are you doing!?" Hanji cried out, clinging onto him out of reflex not to fall down. Falling on the floor once already was enough for today. Petra could only look with wide eyes at them.

"Heichou?"

"You can go Petra. I will bath Hanji in your state."

With those words Levi stepped passed Petra and closed the bathroom door behind himself and Hanji.  
Again her.. Again Hanji took Levi away from her. What did she do wrong? Yes, it was true it was particulary her fault Hanji fell down but still... Why was he so fond of this woman instead of her? Why wasn't she good enough. "Yes, heichou. I will take my leave.."

With the two of them alone Levi placed her on top of the counter to sit down. He looked her up and down. It didn't looked like she got any injuries while he was away which relived him.

"Uhm.. Levi?"

Somehow having him look up and down at her made her nervous. Her heart was beating really fast. She didn't saw him for the last few days and she missed him... She really missed him she had to admit to herself.

"You look like a bigger shit than usual. What did you do while I was away?"

"Take a walk, talk with Petra, eat, drink, Nanaba and the other girls visited me, Moblit was here bringing me some books and..."

"Hmmm.. And how did you fell on the ground?" While waiting for her reply Levi stepped closer and started to unbutton her dirty rather brown and green stained than yellow shirt.

"Ahh you see we walked a little bit too much but Petra insisted to show me a certain place. So I got a bit tired and slipped with my crutches. Hurt like hell at first but nothing happ- wait Levi are you undressing me!?"

Cold blue/grey eyes starred up into her face. Full of feelings she couldn't quite make out. Worry and need? Was he worried what happened to her? Could it be Levi missed her too?

Hanji remembered what Nanaba told her a while ago again... to not hold back.. If she wanted to be with Levi she was allowed to. Even if she still couldn't figure out what Levi was for her. If they were only friends, close comrades or if there could be more...

Hanji observed Levi quietly as he worked on her last button, completly focused on his work infront of him. Why did he give her so much trouble?

There was no way to deny that he wasn't a good looking men. A reason why so many woman were after him, but for her it wasn't the good looks that draw her closer to him, it was his big heart, his kindness and sometimes his clumsiness in his speeches. A small smile craced her lips. That's right. It didn't matter why she was attracted to Levi. She didn't needed to hold back because Petra loved him... They all had only one life...

"There's no right and wrong.. take the decision whatever the outcome you regret the least, right?" she quietly whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Ah- nothing. Just talking to myself."

Hanji let the dirty shirt slip from her shoulders and Levi helped her out of it. No hesiation, no fighting back, no shame. They were adults and saw each other already naked so why should she feel shame anymore? Not when her mind was clear now.

"Levi, did you take a bath yourself already?"

"No why do you ask? As you know Erwins meetings are goddamn long and boring. Stuff about the next expedition, everything we will hear again in the last meeting before the expedition begins." Levi explained, started filling the tub, pumping water inside.

"Why don't you join me and take a bath with me?"

He froze on the spot wide eyed staring up at her. Did she just offer what he was thinking she was offering?  
Before the meeting took place 2 days ago Hanji was rather busy trying to avoid him which for some reason upsetted Levi clearly. Seeing her seeking help from Moblit or Mike and Nanaba instead of him. He didn't understood it. Did he do something wrong? Actually Levi wanted to question her today about it but now nothing of the sort was present anymore. She accepted his help now even offering to him to take a bath with her.

"What? I mean you started already undressing me, we both saw each other naked too. So why not? I know you would love to take a bath right now but instead you went to me being stuck with me, cleanfreak"

"Tch" Levi stopped with his task and walked infront of her, grabbing into her ponytail to make her look directly into his eyes. "You play a dangerious game offering stuff like this to a guy four eyes"

"Didn't you know recklessness is my second name? Besides I like playing with fire." Hanji grinned rather playfully. Levi didn't know what happened during the few days he was absent but Hanji was acting completly different than before. It didn't help him that thanks to the fact she was sitting on the counter .. he had a perfect eyelevel on her exposed chest only being covered by her black bra.

Noticing Levi's eyes being fixcated on her chest Hanji did the first thing coming to her mind letting instincts control over her body instead of her brain which still was partways unsure if what she was doing is the right thing to do. She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him to her in short his face got squeezed directly into her chest.

"wha-UFF!?" With the use of some force Levi pushed himself away from the nice suffocating paradise. "what do you think you are doing all of a sudden!?"  
Slightly pouting Hanji answered. "Im not thinking rather I'm letting my body speak." She took one of his hands and placed them in front of her chest to help him freel her heartbeat. Loud and prominent.  
His eyes widened in shock. Levi avoided her gaze looking away, quickly moving his hand away from her too.

"I will finish filling the tub before the water gets cold." he muttered quickly restarting his work, leaving Hanji perplex sitting on the counter.  
Was this a bad idea afteral? Was he mad now? If she destroyed now their comradeship or whatever they might have had...she would never forgive herself.

"..uhm Levi...?"

Just as she called out to him Levi stopped pumping and turned around walking up to her.. getting closer, closer until he stood in front of her. But his bangs covered his face so Hanji was unable to know what he was thinking.

"Shitty glasses you want to bath with your pants on? Lift your hips" he commanded. Confused over what Levi was planning to do she obeyed. Carefully Levi removed her pants and thew them away into some corner. Revealing her fitting black underwear to her bra.  
Trying not to linger too long over her in his eyes at the moment way too beautiful form he reached behind her back unclapsing her bra. At the end he removed her underwear letting them fall into the same corner her other clothes went.

"Levi...?" Hanji asked hesiantly, watching him as he picked her naked body up bridal style and carried her to the full bathtub and placing her down into the hot water. Carefully so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Is the water good?" Levi spoke suddenly which Hanji's deep in throughts mind took out by full surprise.

"Eh? Y-yes it's good"

Levi nodded and took a step backwarts before he took his shirt off. Only stopping his stripping as Hanji stared at him with a quite dumbfounded look on her face.

"Taking back what you said a few moments ago, shitty glasses?"

Hanji quickly shook her head so he continued stripping down until he was fully naked as well and able to join her in the bathtub.  
To be able to wash her hair while being in the bathtub while not having to look at her nice round breasts because at the moment he felt not able to endure it, Levi sat down behind her back. Hanji tensed feeling his presence behind her. If she would just lean back a little her back would make contact with his chest. The silence which surrounded them was too much. Hanji had to say something to break the silence.

"Are you having enough space like this, Levi?"

"I'm fine. How's your leg?" His eyes wandered over her shoulder onto her leg. It was only lightly bandaged now. At this rate she would be able to join the next expedition... getting into danger again...getting injured again or possible even-... Levi bit his lip and without thinking much wrapped his strong arms around her body. Hanji gasped as she got pulled backwarts into his strong chest.

"L-levi? What are you doing...?"

Long silence. His grip tightened while he hid his face in the crack of her neck.

"Nothing. Just.. Stay like this for a little while..if that is ok"

"Mmh.. Levi my leg is almost fully healed said the doctor. He said I will be ready to parcipate in the next expedition." She paused to figure out what he might think. "But don't worry. I will be more careful next time. I won't die this easily. Firstly I want to capture a titan- hey Levi you could help me convince Erwin and-"

"Shitty glasses shut up" he grabbed into her hair and turned her head around shutting her up himself with a deep kiss.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Hanji up. She could hear Moblit's voice on the side saying something about documents he needs which should be in her room. Right she had those on her desk. Sighing she wanted to move only to feel something shift besides her. Strange. Only now Hanji noticed how warm it was besides her and how something was wrapped around her body. She turned around to see black hair, handsome face and a big scrowl that could kill on his face. Levi.

"Fucking errandboy..." Levi crumbled moving out from her bed. He was naked as Hanji watched how he picked up his clothes from the floor. Damn he was hot and they did it, again. Thinking back Hanji remembered. They were in the bathtub than Levi kissed her and they ended up making out rather than washing themselves and somehow they ended up where they were now. Cuddled together, sleeping in Hanji's bed and they would still be if not Hanji's assistant Moblit would have woke them up. Was it sexual frustration? Stress reliefment for the upcoming expedition? Or something else? Hanji didn't know why Levi did it with her again. Nodding as he picked up the stack of papers on her desk with a questioning look on his face now marching up to the door. A load shriek, papers getting pushed onto Moblit, cursings from Levi's side along with some loud apologizing noises Levi only halfway listened to since he already turned around forcefully shutting the door infront of errandboys face.

"And you say I'm going to kill Moblit one day"

Hanji received a grunt only as she watched Levi getting dressed.

"If he's not becoming a Titan snack you will be his end for sure."

"Oh, and what about you shorty?" She grinned.

"I survived your abnormal antics for years now. I think I'm imun against you"

At this Hanji laughed loudly rolling around on the bed only to get stopped by Levi, bending down on the bed over her. Even as he glared down at her Hanji couldn't help but laugh at him. Somehow she felt so increbible happy at the moment.

"Shitty glasses... "

"Hmm what?"

Instead of an answer he got up again and finished getting dressed.

"Put some clothes on. It's cold outside the bed. I don't need you getting sick as well. I'll be back. At least under my watch you will function eat and take your shit regulary."

With those words Levi stepped out but god forbid he could hear her amused laughing even down the hallways along with her trashing around on the bed. Stupid four eyes. At least she looked fine and better as he returned the other day.

The days continued and it became for everyone noticeable Hanji changed. Nanaba couldn't help it but smile to herself. Seeing her little talk might have opened up her friends eyes a bit and accept what she was starting to feel for her little friend.

"Is there something nice going on?" From behind Mike appeared who now curiousily looked at the direction Nanaba was looking at. "Hanji and Levi? It's a while since I saw them together. Lately I saw him always with Petra."

"Right?" Nanaba smiled knowingly at her squad leader. "Noticing something else?"

Mike raised one of his eyebrows taking a second look and waving his hand shortly as Hanji cheerfully greeted Mike upon noticing him until she turned back to Levi clinging around his neck from behind continuing with whatever most likely research related topic she was informing him and Petra about. At first Mike didn't even notice her because she was all quiet being a bit covered by Levi's statue looking rather gloomy. "Hanji looks like her usual self again. I was already getting worried but now it seems like the gloomy disease went to Levi's squad member Petra. Might informing me what you know?" Nanaba mentioned to the seat next to her which he took, moving closer to her.

"You see, I might have given Hanji a small push to accept what was troubling her and simply go for it. I guess Petra is not so happy with Hanji as another competition now."

"Hmm, so our Hanji is into the midget you want to tell me?"

"Correct" she smirked.

"Can't say I never saw it not happening. If someone could deal with her it was Levi." He mused his gaze turning again to Levi who seemed to have successed getting out of Hanji's grip now sitting between the two woman and shoving a bit annoyed his only halfway finished tray with food to her direction. Probably Hanji forgot to eat again which now Levi took care off giving her half of his own.

A smirk spread over Mike's mouth getting a idea as he got up, signaling Nanaba to be quiet and wait as he made his way up to the trio. Talking shortly with them he passed them, placed away his tray, passed the table a second time until he made his way back to his friend. Confused Nababa shot him a questionable look waiting for him to speak.

"The air around them smells of two things. Jealousy and sexual actions."

Nanaba gasped urging him to continue and spit everything he found out thanks to his oversensitive nose.

"It was a bit hard to tell but I could smell Levi's scent lingering on Hanji as I past her which can only happen by long close body contact. So they must have spend at least a few hours together very closely. The same thing I could smell on Levi while Petra had only her own scent on her." Mike explained quietly so only Nanaba would be able to her him.

Even Erwin looked relieved seeing that two of his top soldiers were again back to their usual selves and with Hanji's leg almost completly healed she would be able to parcipate in the next expedition making really everything being back to normal again.

* * *

The bells were ringing, echoing through the streets. Townspeople were lined up, all eyes were on the soldiers waiting infront of the still closed gates. The survey corps was getting ready for another expedition outside the walls. Comander Erwin Smith on his white horse at the very front a but behind him the strongest soldier alive and next to him a certain in a messy poytail brunette Hanji Zoe.

"Ahh, what a nice weather~ Perfect for a small expedition outside the walls. Maybe we could find a new titan for my research so Igor isn't so alone. Levi, will you help m-?"

Before she could finish her sentence Levi glared at her without much success however. "Should you not at first make sure your leg is fully healed? And afterwarts collect some shitty titans for your research" His eyes wandered down to her legs.

"My leg?" A bit surprised Hanji raised her eyebrows but got quickly replaced by a big knowingly grin. "Mmm~ worried little guy?"

"Tch, as if" clicking his tonuge he looked away.

"Ahaha, Levi, I'm fine, really. The doctor wouldn't have allowed me parcipate if otherwise. Remember you were there too, right?"

That's right, how could he possible ever forget? Around two weeks ago the assigned doctor for the Survey corps was at the headquarters to check on multiply patients. Deciding who would be able to parcipate and who not including the patient Hanji Zoe. For some unforseen developement what Levi always tries to tell himself, he just wanted to have some documents for Erwin as Hanji freshly showered, clean with damp wet hair falling a bit below her shoulders, without glasses blocking her seductive chocolate brown eyes... So that they happened to be halfway undressed already as a knock on the door, the doctor interrupted them.  
Quickly getting dressed up again they let the doctor in.. or should we say the unfortinuate doctor in this case...

Hanji had to hold in her giggles during her examination since Levi remained in her room. The doctor looked almost nervous she noticed. No one could blame the doctor really because while Levi was leaning against a wall across from Hanji with crossed arms over his chest and observing strictly the annoying doctors work. The unfortinuate soul must have felt like someone was busy starring pretty much deadly daggers into his poor soul.  
The doctor proclaimed Hanji being ready to resume her tasks as a soldier and her leg being fully recovered. And that's how they ended up being were they were now.

Even now Hanji didn't fully know what she felt exactly for Levi or what Levi was thinking over her. Was he having feelings for her or was he simply only a overprotective comrade, a dear friend who sometimes needed comfort, someone who hold and understand him?

And why would he pick out her if this were the case?

There were still many unanswered questions for Hanji but she wouldn't rush things. She was fine with how things were at the moment. As long as they were both alive and they could spend time together be it during the day or at night, talking, eat together, explore the outside world together with each new expedition she was happy.

And this was everything that mattered.

No more holding back for someone else.

Not ever again.

**_FIN_**


End file.
